Kuroinu Rebellion: The Monster Who Turned
by The Fire Wolf77
Summary: Wimblegurk Brigade's challenge: The Monster Who Turned Route: What you look like is just one part of who you are- but it's not all you are. Don't judge one's appearance but judge their actions. A monster is not evil by appearance but by the choices they make. So what happens when an orc decides to have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

A bright sunny sky ironically shined beautifully on a field. It could've been a perfect summer day, but the weather and the area seemed to disagree on the beauty due to what lay in the field.

Bodies. Many dead bodies littered the battlefield everywhere, many both new and old alike. The bodies of demon and beast with humans. The older ones were decomposing, the different bits of them falling apart as simple as mere patchwork. Many of them you couldn't find most of the limbs just the remaining bones, scraps of skin and bits of blobs lying about. Some of them casually piled in crude piles creating a grotesque piece of artwork. Many of the newer ones were scarier. They had life in those dead eyes and limbs. Many lives cut short or lives that did not want to end.

Much of the equipment those had used were still laying about. Swords, hammers, axes, and polearms. Their wielders were all dead.

If you looked closer, the entire area had fires that lit the whole area. Black smoke from some burning bodies slowly drifted through the air going away in separate blankets in different areas of the cloudless sunny sky.

There was not a single sign of life.

A sound of a branch snapping proved there was. A huge figure emerged from the trees that were near the area. The person was an orc though he was little different than the rest.

He stood a towering seven foot with corded muscles. His skin was white as snow with it also being covered with scars, in particular, his face, across which there are two deep gashes, alongside his torso and arms On top of his head was black hair that was about waist-length. He wore dark baggy pants that were held up by a brown leather belt that covered the figure stomach. His eyes were blood red.

The figure also carried a large sword. The sword resembled a large ram dao sacrificial sword with blood coating the entire blade with a few drops spattering on the ground every few seconds. For right now he had the end of the sword stabbed into the ground with his hands resting on the top of the handle.

The figure stared at the carnage with a neutral expression. No sign of worry, regret or sorrow. Just like a statue.

"Seems we were late to the party." A deep voice spoke up from behind that was followed by laughs.

The figure grunted in annoyance but turned around.

In front of him were many orcs as well as imps. For the most part, most of the orcs were the same except for the one that was in front of them wearing a grin on his face like his comrades behind him.

He stood at eight feet tall with powerful, corded muscle. His skin was so dark like the night sky, and his ivory hair is tied back in short ponytail. His eyes were a dark yellow. One of his tusks were missing while his body was covered in scars with him just wearing a loincloth to hide what he had. In each of his hands were massive crude swords that had serrated blades to be used for sawing while also cutting.

"Why such a long face, Krognak?"

Krognak just glared at him before turning face forward.

"You're late." Was the simple answer. His voice was deep and seemed to roll like thunder.

"Yet it seemed like you taken care of it."

Krognak just continued staring forward.

"Come now no need to be a stick in the mud!" The white albino spoke while slapping one of his hands on Krognak back.

"There were more casualties since you were late, Urukubarr."

"Always so serious. You need to learn to relax!"

He didn't show it, but Karathak didn't show it, but on the inside, he was trying to keep himself from gagging in disgust. He knew exactly what he meant by relaxing. By raping and killing villagers. He had no problem killing those who could fight back, but he wasn't going to that to those who couldn't. There was no honor in it.

"Plus we brought something that might cheer you up!"

Krognak felt dread creeping up in him. He was hoping it was not what he thought it was.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Krognak could only sigh inside.

Being held was a young elf warrior. At least she looked young to him. With elves, you can never really know. He saw she has short blonde hair with long ears, light green eyes and light skin. Her outfit was black that covered her entire body but her arms. There brownish boots that went up to her the upper part of her thigh while there was a brown bag to her side and she had gloves with the finger parts cut off.

Judging from her appearance, he guessed she was a scout of some sort.

He watched as one of the orcs held her close to him with one arm while the imps began grabbing at her in various places. Mostly on her ass and breasts. The orc had even started to lick the side of her face. Krognak grip tightened on his weapons as he stared.

"I SAID LET GO!" The elf shouted, and she brought her knee up that slammed against the orc dick causing his eyes to go wide while letting go of her and dropping to his knees.

No matter what race you were, a male weakness will always be that one spot.

Before the imps could react, she quickly kicked them off her or punched them. Imps, while they could easily take down a person with superior numbers, were no good if there was only four of them or less.

The elf raised her hands into a strange stance. She had her fist in front of her face with the palm facing inwards while the other was at her side in a closed fist.

"YOU BITCH!"

Urukubarr just laughed at the orc misery before turning his attention to the elf licking his teeth. "I always enjoy the feisty ones. They so much more fun to break."

The elf didn't shiver in fear which impressed Krognak. He knew, in the end, it wouldn't matter. Her fate was sealed.

"Now where we my little pretty?"

"Killing you like a stuck pig."

That insult caused all the orcs to growl in anger while the imps just chuckled.

Before any of them moved Krognak walked forward causing all the demons to look at him in wonder. Before they started smiling and cheering for him to teach her a lesson.

"Give her a weapon."

That statement caused everything to go silent.

"Why would you..."

"You wanted her to learn a lesson. Then let me beat her, so she will know who she belongs underneath."

There were a few more minutes of silence until it was broken by laughter.

"That does sound so much better!"

"As if you could beat me in a fair fight swine." The elf taunted.

"What is your name?"

"What?"

"What is your name, elf?"

"Like I would tell you pig. But I will give it to you, so you will know who sent you back to hell."

The two stared at each other ignoring the everything around them. An orc tossed a single sword in front of the elf who immediately picked it up. It was a straight edge sword.

"You killer is known as Eva." The elf answered while bringing her sword up with both hands.

Krognak glanced closer at her stance. She held her sword with both hands on the handle with her pointing the tip at him. It was a stance that was for a good balance of defense and offense. He had seen this stance so many times.

"What's the matter pig? You're frozen solid. Are you that scared of dying?"

Krognak ignored her and the jeering of the those around them. The orcs and imps all screaming for him to hurry up and beat the bitch.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to move first. Krognak moved first charging like a bull at Eva. She rolled to the side dodging his weapons. She swung her sword at his back hoping to end it in one blow.

Krognak spun around swinging his sword from the ground upwards. The elf blocked it with her sword only to be sent flying backward a few feet in the air and landed on her back.

The cheering grew all around them.

Krognak stared at the elf and waited for her to stand back up again. He watched her slowly rise to her feet with a look of pure anger.

Blinded by rage, she rushed forward and began slashing all around at him trying to kill him. He parried the blows but was slowly being pushed back due to how fast the strikes were coming. One sword sliced across his bicep while another sliced across his chest. Luckily the wounds weren't fatal or cause for worry.

Krognak took a step back just as the elf was swinging her sword at his head. Time slowed as the blade neared him. At the last second, he was able to parry her slash. With a strong thrust, he shoved his sword through the elf chest with it going all the way up to his crossguard. Blood dripped on the ground.

The cheering had stopped.

The elf glared at Krognak with as much as hate she could. She coughed causing blood to splatter on his chest.

Krognak stared down at the elf as the life in her eyes began to fade away slowly.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

The elf glared up at him and with one last of defiance spit blood on the right side of his face and eye.

Krognak yanked his sword out causing a torrent of blood to spray out while the elf fell to the ground dead.

"Now why did you have to that!?"

"I wanted to fuck her to!"

"The bitch needed to pay more for cutting my wing off!"

Krognak just ignored them while swinging his sword to the side to flick off the blood that coated it.

"Such a shame. We could have had fun with her." Urukubarr spoke while staring at Krognak.

"She was more skilled than she looked."

Urukubarr just glared at him before snorting.

"At least we had fun with the other one."

Krognak glanced towards him.

"Other one?"

"YEA!"

"This bitch had a whole scouting party with her. Two of them were human males while the last two were females." An orc spoke while walking forward and began poking the corpse.

"You know she is dead right?"

"The body still warm."

Krognak growled though it was low.

"That was why you were late?"

"You had everything under control."

Krognak glared at him.

"Which way were they?"

"That way." One pointed north.

"Don't know why you want to know."

"They were scouts. Whose t say that there are more of them."

"I highly doubt it."

Krognak just began walking off.

"Maybe you get lucky, and that one cock sleeve will still be alive!"

'Bastards.'

He wandered down a dirt path that led to the place where the supposed scouts were. As he walked, he could listen to the wind howling kicking up dirt while also rustling the grass and trees he passed. Despite what lay behind him the melody of birds could still be heard.

Though it all seemed to stop when he came upon the sight, the orcs told him. There were four tents from the looks of it. Two of them were knocked to the ground while the other two were covered in blood. Looking closer he saw the two males or what was left of them. Their bodies ripped apart and judging from the horror and pain expressions it was slow.

It looked like they never even drew a single weapon.

Glancing off to the side he saw the last scout he. Walking over he could see the signs of the orcs causing his fists to tighten on his weapons.

It was another elf just like the other one. He could see signs of her being raped. The bite marks on her nipples and neck. The handprints from being squeezed and punched. The stains that were on her crotch and practically all over her body.

'Warriors deserve to have an honorable death. Not this.'

He squinted his eyes when he could have sworn he saw her chest rising and falling. Putting his weapons in straps that were on his back. He squatted down on one knee to look closer. He placed his hand on her stomach.

Her eyes snapped open to reveal eyes that were almost like the sky. In them, he could fear and pain. They stared into his gold eyes.

She let out a scream and tried to move away only to yell in pain. Glancing down he could that her legs that he neglected to look at were broken judging from the unnatural bend.

That still did not deter from trying to get away from him.

He knew that she wasn't going to be able to survive with those wounds. He also didn't know how damaged her mind was right now either.

She kept trying to scoot herself away from him.

It would be a mercy to kill her. She wasn't going to survive in this woods. But he didn't feel comfortable killing someone who could not fight back.

There is another village nearby. That was going to be their next target after they had regrouped and resupplied.

No.

He might as well be signing his death sentence.

She could live.

Just to die the next day and be violated again.

He couldn't decide what to do. He stared at her eyes even as she backed away. She had finally stopped due to the pain. Now she was twenty yards away from just laying there whimpering. The whole thing caused his heart to squeeze.

Even if he did help he highly doubt that the villagers would just let him walk in. Especially with a naked elf scout covered in semen and broke legs.

He finally sighed before standing to his feet.

'I am going to regret this.' He thought as he walked forwards causing the elf to scream again only to stop when he grabbed her mouth to shut her up. He stared at her eyes that had tears running down them.

He let go of her mouth and picked her up causing her to hit or bite his chest all the while he held her like a bride. He just ignored the entire time as he slowly walked towards the direction of the town where it was supposedly was located.

'Nothing can go wrong.' Krognak thought while hissing in pain when the elf bit him again.

'Nothing at all.'

Krognak hissed in pain again causing him glare down at the elf who had her teeth sunken into his chest. He could see some of his blood dripping from her mouth indicating that pierced through the skin.

"Elf."

The said elf froze and looked up but didn't release her hold.

"You do realize that I am trying to help you. So stop biting me."

The elf glared at him.

"Would you rather I leave you to my comrades?" He spoke though he said the word comrades with venom.

This time she released her bit.

"I know you are leading me there anywhere, bastard!"

"Funny. I thought your elves were all holy. Yet here you are cussing."

"More than you filth."

"This filth as you say is trying to help you."

"Just so you can have me for yourself!"

"..."

"You can't even deny it!"

"It's not honorable to do such a thing."

"Don't make me laugh! Your kind know nothing about honor! All you do is kill, rape, pillage, and burn!"

"I haven't killed you yet."

"Becuase you want to rape me!"

"Listen to me, elf. I had plenty time to do it but haven't. So why haven't I yet?"

"You want me for yourself! You want to hide me away from your comrades!"

If he could, Krognak would have...what was it called that human and elves did? Facepalm. Yes, that word.

"You annoying."

"You just a beast."

He glared down at the mare, but his eyes softened when he stared into her eyes. They often say that the eyes are the window to the soul. Despite all her bravado, he could see her fear plain as day.

He just glanced up and continued his way forward.

"You going to the village!"

'So there is a village this way after all.'

"You scouting!"

"We knew the village was there all the time," He clarified for causing her to gain a look of horror. "However, we weren't certain. Perhaps there is still time to stop this massacre from happening."

"You just going to report back to them!"

"No."

"No?"

"I will not. Plus our supplies and soldiers are exhausted from the confrontation earlier. They will become arrogant and lazy."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He didn't say a word but stopped. Both glanced forward to see the edge of a town. Glancing closer he didn't see any guards causing him to growl. Those bastards are being too relaxed.

"How do you keep your towns from suffering an attack?"

All he got was a glare.

He began moving forward while keeping an eye open for any guards that would attack him. He walked past one of the building and around the corner only to feel something bump into him.

Glancing down he saw it was a villager in the town perhaps. A small human in ragging clothing that was now rubbing his head.

"Pardon me, sir."

Krognak just stared at him while the person just stood up to dust himself off not even noticing who he had bumped into.

The fellow chuckled when he finished dusting himself. When he finally did stare at Karathak, his eyes widened way beyond what a human was capable of. In them was fear.

"DEMON!"

Soon there was the sound of yelling screaming. People knocked each other over trying to hide or get away. Most ran inside their homes closing the doors and barricading them judging from the sound of furniture being moved around.

In front of him remained that same human who was frozen in fear. Krognak grunted in annoyance as he walked forward while the human shook in fear.

Before he could react Karathak handed him the elf causing the person to fall down on his butt with the elf in his arms. The two of them stared at him. One with fear the other with a look he wasn't sure.

"Take her somewhere she can bathe and heal."

Not even bothering waiting for an answer he turned and began walking off.

"HALT DEMON!"

'Now they decide to show.'

Turning to the voice, he saw the guards. He wasn't impressed at what he saw. There were about five of them. Looking he could see that they looked like they have never seen combat. Their armor was just a piece of leather on their chests and a dull metal helmet. Each one had a small spear.

"Surrender, and you will be spared! If not be prepared to face the mighty fearsome four!"

There was silence.

"Whats wrong orc!? Did we scare you!?"

"You are all idiots," Krognak stated bluntly causing them to face fault.

"WHO YOU CALLING IDIOTS!"

"I don't know. Probably the ones who made that stupid name or the one talking to me."

That just caused them to growl.

Krognak just turned to walk away only to stop as he heard a familiar whistling sound coming through the air.

"MOVE!"

His warning was too late as an arrow slammed into the one who was talking to him. The guard stood there for a few minutes looking at the arrow that had slammed into his chest. With one last look at Krognak, he fell backward with blood coming from the wound.

'They followed me.'

Should enough he turned and saw Urukubarr with three orcs accompanied by ten imps. Each one was sporting a cruel grin.

"Look here lads! It seems our good old friend led us to another place to pillage."

"I KNEW IT WAS A TRAP!"

Krognak just stood there though his hands were squeezing his weapons that you could hear the leather almost breaking. He was hoping he could save this town for another day or least gave it more time to prepare.

"Krognak would you like the first honor?" An orc asked.

All he got back was a glare that caused him to step back in fear.

"Krognak. Would you like some leftovers?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"It appears she still has a mouth on her. Though there are better uses for her to use it for."

The elf flinched in fear.

'What do I do?'

An orc had begun to grow impatient and started to march forward with his club in his right hand all the while grinning lecherously at the elf who tried to stand but only succeeding hurting herself.

Krognak watched the last four guards glanced at each other and nodded. With a loud war cry, they rushed forward while thrusting their spears forward.

Krognak watched the spears connected with the orc chest only for three of them to break while the fourth punctured through the tough orc skin.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

With a strong swing, he sent three of them flying backward where they slammed into a building with a sicking crack before falling down unmoving. The fourth was able to dodge it barely and was putting all his strength into thrusting his spear deeper.

The orc let out a roar of pain dropping his club and reached for the human. The human kept pushing while the hands were an inch away from his face but stopped just as his spear went through the orc back.

The two stood there for a few seconds until the orc fell forward. The guard let out a yell and tried to move only to scream in pain when his legs were crushed underneath.

"Not impressive."

"Kill him already."

Krognak stared at the young guard with a little respect. They had not cowered away from the fight despite being outnumbered. He watched as another orc walked forward wielding a massive ax about his size.

'There is no honor in killing those that can't defend themselves.'

He watched as the orc raised his ax only to stop when he felt a rock slam into his head causing him and everyone to stare at the elf who had her right hand outstretched indicting she threw the rock. The human was nowhere near her. No undoubtedly ran away.

"BITCH!"

The orc turned away from the human that was stuck and began walking towards the elf who just sat there glaring at him.

Krognak didn't know why but he walked over till he was standing by the elf causing her to turn her glare towards him. The two stared at each other.

He only broke eye contact when he heard the orc come up next to him. Glancing over he saw the orc had begun licking his lips while reaching one of his hands towards the elf who flinched slightly but kept her glare trying not to show her fear. Her eyes gave her away.

Time seemed to slow. Everything began moving slow he watched. It was wrong, but he had no choice. He could not help but want to help her but his honor to fight his comrades also conflicted with not trying to stop them from doing this.

He was brought from his thoughts when he heard a loud roar of pain with blood splashing across his face. Looking he saw the orc held his right arm that was now a stump with the rest of it on the ground.

Glancing he saw the elf had wide eyes though he didn't know why until he glanced down and saw. His body moved on its own. His sword was coated in fresh blood.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Krognak swung his sword diagonally causing it to cut across the orc neck and with one smooth slice caused his head to roll from its body.

"TRAITOR!"

"KIN SLAYER!"

Krognak didn't flinch from the worst thing a demon or orc could be called. Kin slayer. A name that is both damning while also being a death sentence. This name would scare any beast or demon to the point of soaking themselves. Yet he stood not even flinching from it. It felt right what he did.

"KILL HIM!"

Krognak stepped to the side as a club slammed into the spot where he stood. Reacting quickly he swung sword upwards causing it to slice across the orc neck. Not stopping he spun and cut the four imps that were trying to attack him from behind in half.

He quickly swung his weapon around himself cutting the imps to pieces before they could even get close to him. With the last one dead, he turned towards Urukubarr who had a massive grin showing off his massive shark-like teeth.

"I must admit. I had always wanted to kill you, runt."

Krognak didn't reply back.

"You never did fit in. You weren't fit to fight with us! You weren't even worthy of seeing our queen!"

Krognak remained silent still.

"You so-called honor?" Urukubarr turned and spit. "Give me break. There is no such thing as honor. You are just trying to delude your pathetic life."

"You would never understand."

"Humph! Never been one for words even when you about to die!?"

"Actions speak louder than words."

"Then I suggest you quit talking and fight!"

Krognak raised his weapons up just as his opponent rushed forward. Faster than an orc normally could. There was a loud sound of metal slamming against each other.

Krognak gritted his teeth when he felt as if all his bones shifted over. Bringing his sword back he swung upwards at a diagonal only for it be blocked. Before he could react, he saw his opponent reared his head back then threw it forward.

Krognak grunted in pain when he got headbutted. It caused him to stumble back a few feet which Urukubarr took advantage. Rushing forward he began swinging his swords all around.

Krognak blocked and parried the swings coming at him. He gritted his teeth whenever he blocked one the strikes.

'His blows are rattling my bones. If I stay on the defense, he will crush me!'

Krognak soon saw his opening. Raising his sword, he blocked one of the swords though he allowed the other one to slice across his face. Thrusting his sword forward he pierced right through his opponent stomach.

Urukubarr just roared in pain while swinging his sword again causing Krognak to step to the side while pulling his weapon out. Not waiting he swung his sword diagonally. The blade sliced through the orc chest.

"HOLD STILL AND DIE!"

Krognak stepped to the side to dodge an attack that would have taken his head off. He quickly retaliated by swinging his weapon that sliced into the orc chest causing more blood to spew out.

"IM NOT SO EASY TO KILL!"

Raising his weapons, Krognak blocked his opponent swords. Guessing what his opponent might do he threw a headbutt just as Urukubarr did the same. The two were pressed forehead to forehead growling at each other while pushing the weapons against each other causing a metal screeching sound. The two were snarling at each other while Krognak could feel himself being pushed back slowly with his opponent's swords coming closer to his chest.

"You should know better than to challenge me to a fight runt!" Urukubarr growled while pushing Krognak to his knees who was also doing his best to keep the sword from piercing through his chest.

"Ever since you were born you have been an insult among our kind," Urukubarr started as he began putting more force behind his swords. "Being soft! Honorable! Being a RUNT!"

Krognak began to grunt in pain when the swords began to slice into his skin. He felt his skin being ripped.

"Look where it has got you now! You will die!"

Krognak just glared up at his enemy.

"You forget one thing that I am good at that most of you are not."

"At being weak?"

"Improvising!"

Before Urukubarr could react, he saw Krognak move to the side though one of his swords sliced right across his chest. Krognak moved and grabbed his opponent hands while using his other hand to bring his sword in between his opponent's arms and with one quick slice up he severed his opponent's hands.

Urukubarr roared in pain from losing his hands. He soon howled in pain again when he felt one of his legs get sliced off causing him to fall on his back.

Krognak now stood over his enemy with his sword poised to pierce through Urukubarr neck.

"What are you waiting for runt?!"

Krognak stared down at him.

"Finish it!"

"I am not like you."

The two glared at each other.

"I knew you were a coward, brother."

Before Krognak could react, Urukubarr threw himself forwards causing the sword to pierce right through his neck. He stayed there coughing up blood and gurgling it like water. He watched as Urukubarr slowly sid off his sword until he collapsed on the ground where his life faded away.

Krognak let out a long sigh. He felt way older than he was. Hearing a commotion, he turned towards the noise. The villagers had come out of their homes and were trying to help the guard that was trapped under the dead orc body while also seeing to the elf.

'Only took a small fight for them to help.'

Before he could think more the sound of horses and clanking armor drew his attention. Turning he saw more guards only these looked better equipped and seemed to have battle experience judging from their hard facial expressions that did not give away any fear.

On their faces were glares that could kill. Glancing behind himself he saw that they had surrounded him in a circle. There was no escape from this. He saw they had began to move slowly towards him all at once.

'To attack at the same time so it will not give me a chance to fight back.'

The guards kept approaching him.

Krognak could only close his eyes in sadness while letting out a deep sigh. The world seemed to be cruel. Do a good thing, and you die.

'There's been enough death.'

The guards tensed when they saw him raise his weapon only to be surprised when he thrust it into the ground. Then to their surprise, Krognak raised his hands above his head while kneeling down on both knees. They thought that was shocking but the next two words he spoke nearly caused them to have heart attacks from surprise.

"I surrender."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for everyone to enjoy. Also I will be trying to update this story in a week. If I don't than I probably post it in two weeks. But till than enjoy. Also leave a review to help better my writing. Or if you just want to say something. Thank you all.**

The Fortress of Ken, the capital of Eostia. Home of the reincarnated goddess Celestine. A fortress that was said to be impenetrable. No demon, orc and dark elf would ever step inside. So it was ironic that Krognak would the first of his kind to enter this blessed city.

'It is ironic that this city would be the last thing I see.' He thought.

"Keep moving demon!" The shout was followed by a shove to his back, but he barely budged.

Krognak just deadpanned at the soldiers surrounding him. Each one was pointing either a spear or had arrows notched and ready to fire at him. Two of them were having trouble carrying his sword. He almost wanted to sweatdrop with how alarmed they were despite the fact that he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to.

Glancing down he couldn't help the low growl that came from his mouth. When had surrendered he knew they would kill him or probably bring him to one of their fortresses to face judgment. What he didn't expect was to be wrapped in chains to the point that his entire torso could not be seen while his arms were pressed so tightly that he couldn't feel anything in them. Not to mention he felt small knife like objects stabbing him. They weren't killing him, but they did not feel good.

He felt something hit his head causing him to glare down at the soldier that smacked him with the blunt end of the spear he held.

"KEEP MOVING!"

"Do you feel in charge simply because I can't move my arms?" His question was answered with another hit.

"MOVE IT!"

Krognak didn't say anything but did as he was told while glaring.

As he walked, he saw a crowd had formed who had begun cheering for the soldiers while yelling praises at them for capturing a demon. Many of them also threw insults at him, but he ignored them. Even when they had begun to throw objects at him. The soldiers did nothing to stop it but simply smiled at the act.

'Dishonorable maggots.'

As they began to move, they suddenly stopped due to what was in front of them. Krognak saw that were many knights. True warriors in his eyes. He had slain many of them in battle and not one of them fleed from battle. That was before mercenaries had begun to take more of their positions causing a knight to rarely be seen nowadays.

He saw them begin to part ways in the middle allowing a female to walk forward. Krognak could not understand why such a person would only wear a little that barely covered her nor did it provide good protection. This just encouraged his kind to do things to them even though they wouldn't need encouragement.

"Princess Knight Levantine."

"Is this the prisoner?" She got straight to the point.

"It is. This beast killed a few of the guards and the scouting party."

"Is that so?"

Krognak just stared at her while she stared at him with eyes cold enough that it could be winter. He would not look away in fear. If he were going to die, he would face his killer in their eyes with no fear.

"We will take it from here."

The soldier stepped back while the knight had taken their spots. The only difference was that they weren't pointing their spears at him and seemed more relaxed. Though Krognak could tell, they were ready to leap into action.

"Move."

That was all said. No name calling. Just a simple order. He followed them not knowing where he was going. Perhaps he was just being led to the chopping block or was something worse in store for him.

Instead, he saw that he was in a courtyard of some kind. Glancing around he saw no chopping block or even that thing they used to hand humans and high elves. A nudge from one of the knights brought him from his thoughts.

"Keep moving."

It was now he realized that he was heading into the place of where the goddess reborn Celestine resided. He could not stop the chuckle that escaped from his mouth.

'So my death comes from the one who my kind fought against.'

They entered through some golden door that had strange symbols. He didn't have time to look at them more before walking through the door. They passed many hallways until they came across another set of golden gates. He saw the knights bowed their heads before setting up positions beside the door.

"Step inside."

"To my death."

She didn't say anything but glare.

Scoffing he stepped forward and pressed the door open. That was when he saw who it was. The seven shields along with the goddess Celestine.

They had seemed to been chatting about something but had stopped when he entered the room. Glancing around he saw every one of them were sending a glare at him. Glancing at Celestine her just staring at him with a neutral expression. Her eyes held power in them.

"So this is the orc that surrendered and slaughtered his own kind?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Why are we even bothering questioning this thing?" Maia asked while waving her hand.

"I say we just kill it and be done with it."

"I agree with her on this. As much as I hate to admit it."Alicia stated while she continued to stare at him with contempt.

"This thing has a name," Krognak spoke up after having enough of being called it. "Its Krognak."

"No one is going to care what your name is after this, beast."

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, but I will not be dishonored."

"You have honor? Now I have heard everything!"

Krognak eye twitched when he heard a few of them laugh. The only one that did not was Celestine, Claudia, and Kaguya. The two had a look of indifference on their faces while Celestine seemed to be looking at him. Not actually at him but like looking into his soul. He wouldn't admit, but that scared him.

"If we were going to kill it then why even bother bringing it here?"

Krognak eye twitched.

"Why would he kill his own kind though?"

"Probably so it can have the females all to himself."

Another eye twitch.

"Can we kill it then?"

Krognak eye twitched from the halfling comment.

"I say it..."

*SNAP*

The sound drew their attention to him only for their eyes to widen when they saw he had broken free from his chins and was glaring at them even as his blood slowly dripped down his chest to the ground.

"You all think you all so high and mighty? That just because you have fought against my kind it gives you the right to judge me!"

Their fear went away, and now they glared at him while Celestine had a look of curiosity on her face.

"As if you different than you kind!"

"How would you know that!?"

"You kind have done unspeakable things to the innocents. You think that you different?"

"I may have killed your warriors but never once did I harm you precious villagers nor did I violate anyone."

"Explain the scouts than."

"Did you even talk with her?"

For a few seconds, there was no noise. It was all he needed to know the answer to his question.

"I never once touched her. In fact, it was not for me she wouldn't even be alive."

"If your kind didn't exist then nothing would have happened to her!"

Krognak growled at their obvious hatred. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to have this argument with them. They weren't going to let him live so why even bother. Yet he couldn't help but have more words for them.

"Even if what you say is true, which I doubt. Why should we believe you are telling the truth?"

Krognak stood there trying to come up with an answer to that question. What could he say? Why should they believe him, for he is an Orc. His kind were monsters that killed and raped. So the question stood, why should they believe him?

Then, he had an idea. It wasn't an answer to the question but was instead a question of his own. "What am I?" He asked.

"A Beast obviously."

"You are an orc?"

"So because what I am a orc, what does that make me?" He asked, sounding more confident with his questioning.

None of them answered. They couldn't think of a reply that doesn't directly disrespects his race.

"Because I am a Orc, you will condemn me to death. My innocence is nothing because all I am is a heartless creature." His words just caused them to all glance at each other though they still had cold looks.

"The question still stands, why should you trust me? You shouldn't because all I am is a orc."

The entire room was silent as if they had begun to think on his words. Perhaps his words got through to them.

"Nice choice of words orc. But it will not fool anyone in here."

Perhaps not.

"Than the time for talk is over."

"You not going to beg for your life?"

Krognak glared at Maia.

"I will not beg. Ever. If it is my fate to die than so be it. In fact, I would embrace it."

"Can we get to the point?"

"Oh. Can I cut his head off?"

Krognak sent a glare at the halfling who just smiled right back at him though she had a glare in her eyes.

Everyone attention was focused on the one who would decide Krognak fate. Everyone just assumed Celestine would just order his death and that would be the end of it. Instead, she stood up.

She slowly approached him causing everyone to tense up in case he tried to harm her. Instead, he stared down at her while she stared up at him. He stared at her expecting to see the look of disgust in her eyes. Then in a surprising move, Celestine smiled at him. For a few minutes, he was shocked, and it showed on his face.

"You are different than the rest of your kind aren't you?"

Krognak glanced away not saying a word.

"I take that as a yes."

Before he could respond, he saw a light forming into her hand causing him stare at her in the eye. Like he said before. If he was going to die, he would do it staring into the eyes of his killer.

He saw her pointed her hand at him. He felt the light hit him. There was no pain just a warm feeling. As if someone wrapped their arms around him. He also felt...better? Glancing down he saw the small wounds he had disappeared along with his blood.

"Why?"

"I can tell that you were telling the truth."

There was a round of protest coming from everyone in the room.

"Enough."

It was soft-spoken, but it carried power behind it causing the entire room to be silent.

"I also had spoken with the scout before this meeting had taken place."

"Than why would you..."

"Have this meeting?"

Krognak nodded his head yes.

"To see if I would be correct."

"About what?"

Celestine smiled.

"To see you would help end this war."

There was silence all through the room with everyone mouth dropping in shock.

"My lady you seriously cannot be considering this thing!?"

"I thought you appreciate honor, Alicia?"

"I do my lady. I also don't mean any disrespect my lady but to consider this thing?"

"He helped save a town and brought an elf back to be healed despite the danger it would put him."

Krognak scoffed at the word danger, but no one paid attention to him.

"Considered me for what?"

"Its something that you can accept or not. But suffice to say it can end this war."

"You...asking me...for help?"

"Unfortunately beast." One of the shield's muttered under her breathe.

"What...is this plan of yours?"

"I will be sending the Kuroinu to assault the black fortress."

Krognak eyes widened.

"You plan to attack the Dark Queen fortress?"

"Should you accept I would also like for you to bring her back here unharmed."

"Are you insane?"

"You dare..." Claudia started only to stop when Celestine raised her hand.

"She is just as powerful you from what I hear."

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?

"I fear no living creature. But my sword cannot cleave fleshless Spirits if she summons them!"

"Wait you scared that she might summon spirits but not scared of her?"

"Like I said."

Krognak turned his attention back to Celestine who still waited for an answer.

"What exactly do I get out of this?"

"What did you want?"

"Like we need to ask what he wants when his kind wants all the same thing."

Krognak ignored the jab.

"If I complete this task...than you will let me leave?"

"I will also make it where no one will attack you on sight. Though I can't be sure of the demon kind."

Krognak crossed his arms while closing his eyes and thinking. He could say no which will probably lead to his death or imprisonment until he passed away from old age. The second would be a great insult. The challenge in trying to bring Olga back though. That sounded fun to him. Plus he can wield his sword more. But what was to stop her from going back on her word. He heard many things about Celestine. Though most of it was with the word fuck. She also didn't seem to be the kind of person to lie. He didn't have much to lose. If they did try to imprison him than he will fight until he died to take as many of the fuckers with him. With that, he made his choice.

Opening his eyes, he gave her his answer.

"I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

Krognak would have thought that he would immediately leave to go on his mission though he saw it more as a challenge. Instead, he found himself waiting for the mercenary group to arrive since they were sent out to stop a town called Kast or something from being taken over. It was apparently a vital travel route that everyone used.

So he was forced to stay in the capital. That was why he stood in a garden of some sort. He didn't care for the plants and trees. It was so he could get away from all the glares and comments he kept receiving. True to Celestine's word no one attacked him or threw things anymore. It didn't stop them from muttering things under their breaths or sending glares his way. So here he stood sitting on a bench with his sword stabbed into the ground in front of him while he had his arms resting on his knees with his right arm up letting him rest his chin on it.

'This is so damn boring.' He thought while letting out a yawn.

He didn't care if he had to wait in the city. He couldn't stand just waiting around. Or perhaps the other main reason was the fucking people that were watching him. Taking a glance over with a bored look he saw two knights holding spears. At first glance, they were standing there like any other, but they had been following him everywhere. He had a hunch who made them watch him.

'That's it!'

Standing up quickly caused the knight to tense but didn't do anything. Reaching down he grasped his sword. With a tug, he picked it up while walking forward. Not even ten steps he already saw his stalkers following him. They tried to make it look like they weren't following him but were failing miserably.

He continued his walk all the while ignoring the looks he was getting. Now he was able to see what this city was like.

Pearl colored buildings sparkled majestically in the sun and all around were golden leaves of some unknown plants. The city radiated an aura of peace and serenity as birds chirp to their families. The residents of this city bustled around, minding their business and politely greeting one another as they passed. Merchants with open stalls showed their goods they were selling.

All in all, it seemed almost peaceful. It was like a war was never going on.

He stopped when he heard the sound of barking. Glancing over he saw a small four-legged creature barking while running up to him. Cocking his head to the side, he stared at even as it stayed by his foot barking and tail wagging from side to side.

He bent down on one knee staring at the pup who now just stood there panting with its tongue sticking out. The front side of it was lowered to the ground all the while it wagging tail never stopped.

Reaching his hand down he scratched behind its ears causing it to roll its head to lean into his hand trying to get him to pet it more.

"Brave little thing aren't you?"

He didn't know if the pup understood him, but it barked happily.

"Swiftrunner!" A young voice spoke.

Krognak glanced over towards the sound just in time to see a young elf child run around the corner laughing with a smile on her face. It disappeared when she saw who was right in front of her. Krognak just stared at her while she kept glancing at the puppy and him.

Letting out a sigh he stood up while holding the pup in his arms who was now licking him and rubbing its head against him trying to get him to pet it more. Walking over he saw the child tensed in fear. He also saw small tears had begun to form in her eyes.

He didn't say anything but handed the pup to her. With that, he just walked around her causing her to glance at him from behind with a look of curiosity. Though he didn't know it.

Krognak had no idea where he was going. But that was to be expected...That and his tour guide had left him alone and never came back. He could not help but sigh from it all.

"Do you all have a training area?"

His answer was nothing but silence.

"I know you two have been following me all day. So if you are going to be stuck with me could you answer my question."

More silence.

Krognak grip tightened on his sword. He wanted nothing more than to beat both of these knights senseless.

"We do." One spoke up causing the other to glare at him from underneath his helmet.

"Why would you answer this thing?"

Krognak eye twitched.

"Would you really just want to follow him everywhere and stand like statues? Or perhaps actually train ."

"I don't need any more training."

"You getting your ass kicked in a spar doesn't tell you that you do?"

"The person I spared against had more experience than me with a spear."

"You been a knight longer than him." The knight that answered Krognak question pointed out.

"Whatever."

"The way to the training area is that way."

Krognak glanced to see where he pointed and saw stairs that led up to some building. The building had the symbol that Celestine forces use. He was guessing that due to the fact he has seen that flag many times in his battles. Getting closer he saw a courtyard of some sort. There were training dummies. Off to the side, there was a rack of different weapons. He also saw there were many knights there. They were talking, attacking the dummies or were sparring. That all stopped when they saw him.

Of course, he was sent glares his way, but he ignored them. Walking forward he saw there was a dummy that he could use. At first glance, it looked like just a piece of wood that could easily break apart. He had a hunch that wasn't the case.

Taking a deep breath then released it. His eyes focused on the target that was in front of him. Raising his arm up he swung the sword from right to left in a horizontal line. He was expecting the sword to be stopped, but instead, it sliced through the practice dummy like butter sending small chips of wood everywhere while the rest of it fell to the ground in two.

'Apparently not strong enough for an orc.' Krognak thought with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"HEY!"

Krognak blinked a few times before turning only to a person he did not want to see. Standing right in front of him was Alicia. At least he thinks that was her name.

"Yes?"

What she did next cause him to grit his teeth in anger. She not only got into his personal space but she pointed a finger in his face.

"Do not think you have everyone fooled."

"What?"

"Everyone knows that an orc never changes. You may have fooled our lady, but you have not fooled everyone."

Oh so that what this was about.

"Right." Krognak deadpanned while trying to walk around only for to step in front of him.

"We are waiting for you to show your true colors than we can put you down like the beast you are."

"Noted."

He tried once again to walk around for her to get in front of him. This went on for a while. She kept calling him names with him trying to walk around only for her to step in front of him.

"Your honor? You beasts have no such thing."

Krognak lost it.

"I HAVE NO HONOR?!" He growled taking a step forward causing her to take a step back.

"I HAVE NOT SAID ONE DAMN THING TO ANY OF YOU, AND YOU HAvE THE GALL TO SAY I HAVE NONE?! WHO IS THE ONE THAT HAS BEEN MOCKING ME!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE TRUTH!"

The two glared at each other while everyone else just watched with waited breaths. The tension was so high that you could cut the air with a knife.

"Humph! I doubt you even that skilled. You probably just killed your comrades from behind like the coward you are."

"Care to test that?" Krognak growled out.

Alicia didn't say a word. She just got into a stance. She lifted her sword weapon up and to the outside. The point aimed at Krognak face or neck. The blade was neither vertical nor horizontal but slightly diagonal. The hilt was held just beside her head at temple level.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move.

Losing her patience and rushed forward. Krognak let out a roar and swung his sword above his head then down. He intended for her to try to block his sword so that he could merely overwhelm her with his strength.

He was surprised when he saw her step to the side slightly while raising her sword. She didn't block the sword entirely. Her sword did slam against his but just slightly causing a loud clang sound to echo. Parrying the blow, she swung her sword upward at his neck. Krognak dodged the blow by stepping to the side but barely.

He glared over at her while she had a smug smile on her face. Had that blow connected then his head would have been separated from his shoulders.

'So she is trying to kill me in a spar and make it look like an accident.' Krognak thought while tightening his grip on his sword.

He was pissed! This was deceitful!

"Whats wrong beast? You scared now?" Alicia taunted him.

Krognak exploded.

One moment Alicia had been standing there, the next she was blocking a wave of strikes being rained down on her by Krognak. She tried to parry the blows like last time but found herself unable to. When she blocked one attack, she was forced to duck or leap away from another.

'How the hell is something that big faster than it looks!?'

She swung her sword up to block an incoming strike. To her horror, she saw her sword knocked out of her hands with him swinging his sword down at her neck for the killing blow. She saw her death coming. Her eyes were wide with fright. She was scared. For herself. For her sister. She closed her eyes thinking it was the end.

"It is over."

She opened her eyes to Krognak glaring down at her. Looking into his eyes, she saw disappointment.

Letting out a grunt he turned and began walking away but stopped when he saw her sword by his feet. Reaching down he picked it up. Turning he tossed it towards her where the end of the blade stabbed into the ground.

"You say I am a dishonorable beast. But let me ask you this. Who was the one that tried to kill who first?" He asked causing her eyes to widen.

"Isn't deceitfulness dishonorable?" With that, he turned and left leaving her there with the other soldiers trying to see if she was ok. The two knights that were supposed to watch Krognak forgot about him allowing him to walk away by himself which he was thankful for.

Krognak continued walking trying to get a feel of this city. Remembering every street and building, he could so he would not get lost. Only this time he was by himself. He enjoyed it. Another reason was that he needed to get something that Celestine asked him to get for himself. Armor.

'The moment of a warrior's death is chosen by fate. So what use have they of armor? Or of fear?' Krognak thought.

Another reason was that Celestine wanted him to get it was to help their soldiers not to get confused with him for another Orc. Reluctantly after a few minutes of arguing he agreed. Though he told, he would only wear a chest piece. Nothing more nothing less.

'What was the name of the shop?'

She had also told him of a shop that would provide him armor with Celestine herself would pay for it herself. All he had to do was say that to the owner.

He stopped when he saw the place he was looking for also causing him to remember the name of the place.

'This has to be a joke.' Krognak thought with a sweatdrop.

The lace was just like any other building. The thing that was different was the sign that resembled an anvil with a hammer that looked as if it was beating against it. What caused him to sweatdrop was the name of the place.

Warmaiden's in big words.

He was tempted just to turn and leave, but he did say he would get armor. So with a heavy sigh, he walked in. The place was what a weapon and armor place would be like. On the walls hanged many different types of weapons. Off to the side was armor that was placed on racks that were designed to hold armor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOP?!"

Krognak turned towards the owner of the shout. The man stood behind a counter. The man wore a simple shirt and pants. The man had a large beard that went down to his neck. He also had very muscular arms that were crossed over his chest.

"I WON"T ASK AGAIN!"

"Tch. I was told to come get armor..." Krognak tried to say only to be cut off.

"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU HERE FOR! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE IN MY SHOP ORC!"

"Your goddess Celestine told me to come get armor here."

The owner just glared at him for a few more minutes before sighing.

" do you want?"

"Just a chest piece."

The guy stared at him before smiling. To Krognak confusion he saw him walk around the counter. No doubt to retrieve the requested piece but he didn't touch any of the ones that looked brand new. Instead, he walked over to a barrel that was off to the side. From this distance, Krognak saw weapons that were rusted and looked ready to break. The same could be said for the armor. Krognak was proven correct when the owner had placed the chest piece on the counter causing his eye to twitch.

"Is this a joke?"

The owner just smirked at him.

"I have no idea what you speak of."

"I don't wear armor, but even I know what a piece of shit is."

The piece was indeed a piece of shit as he said. The armor was merely leather, but it looked ready to fall apart. The thing couldn't even stop a simple dagger. No, it wouldn't even stop a rusted blade.

"That is the best armor I have."

Krognak eye twitched from the blatant lie.

"Besides what's the point of even giving something good armor when they are going to die anyway?" The owner asked with a smirk on his face.

"If you want me dead than about you try it yourself instead of having other people doing it coward!"

The owner's eyes widened in fear causing him to take a step back while Krognak looked ready to jump over the counter and kill the poor excuse of a man.

"I wouldn't even have this job if it weren't for you demons!"

'So there is a reason.'

"Only reason I even bother taking this job was to have the pleasure of knowing each one of your bastards died by a weapon I made!"

Krognak just stared at the man who was shaking. The man face held pain, anger but most of all sadness. His eyes had even begun to water.

"My daughter served as a knight. Even though I begged her not to. She went anyway. For two years she fought against your kind."

The man took breaths in and out.

"One day though she never came back. They sent scouts out to search for her. They found her unit only to have all the males killed off. You know what your kind did to her?"

Krognak knew the answer but didn't say a word.

"THEY VIOLATED HER! THEY USED HER AS TOY! THAN THEY SLIT HER NECK AND USED HER BODY AS FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE!"

Krognak remained silent.

"SO YES! I WANT YOU DEAD! I WANT YOUR KIND DEAD! I EVEN WANT YOUR FUCKING DARK QUEEN DEAD!"

Krognak stared at the man who broke down in front of him with a neutral expression. He knew his kind weren't all that great.

"Your daughter sounded like a true warrior."

The man glared at him.

"Being a true warrior doesn't bring back the dead."

Krognak was silent for a few seconds.

"We are all dead. We don't know when our time will come. Sadly we cannot choose how but we can decide how to meet our end to be remembered as warriors. Your daughter knew the risks, but she accepted them," Krognak said before reaching down and taking the armor then turned and walked to the door but stopped. "Would you rather honor the memory of your daughter as a warrior? Or honor her with your anger?"

With that said he stepped out while strapping the chest piece on. SUrprising it fitted but was still a little tight. He didn't bother to turn around at the owner.

'Now I should get going before those knights find me.'

"There you are!"

'I spoke too soon.' Krognak thought.

Turning he saw the same two knight, or he thought. They had the same voices, but he couldn't be sure due to the fact he could not see their faces. They were both panting, however.

"Lady Celestine needs to see you."

Krognak raised an eyebrow.

"The Kuroinu have returned."

'About time.' Krognak thought.

Still, he wondered who these mercenaries were. More than likely he probably had killed some of them. He never really cared to see what his enemies looked like. If they had a word than that was good enough for him.

"We're here."

Krognak blinked a few times until he saw he was at the door where he met the seven shield alliance or whatever they called themselves. Turning to ask one of his escorts only to stop when he saw they were gone. Shrugging he pushed through the doors.

"Krognak welcome."

He saw all the princesses. They still gave him all glares though when he glanced over at Alicia to stare at her eyes she turned her head away.

"Volt this is the one that will help you."

Krognak turned his attention to the only male in the room. He saw a man wielding a giant sword in armor though his most focus was the black dog symbol on the man's armor. When Volt turned both of their eyes widened. Now Krognak recognized that symbol.

"YOU/YOU!"

"You know each other?"

"More like fought against each other."

"With me almost winning."

"That wound on your chest begs to differ."

"Those scars on your body beg to differ." Was Volt reply.

"A warrior does not hide his scars but wear them with pride."

"Though yours make you uglier than usual. But what do you expect from an Orc?"

That brought a few chuckles from everyone save Celestine, Claudia, and Kaguya.

"Enough."

All noise had stopped when Celestine spoke.

"You two were not called here to fight but to meet one and another. So it would be better if you got along since you two will be fighting alongside one and another."

"Sure."

"What?"

Everyone glanced at Volt who just had his arms folded over his chest.

"You don't have a problem with it...Krognak?" Maia spoke only to correct herself when Celestine glanced at her.

"I don't trust him but...," Volt glanced at Krognak who just stared back at him. "I won't have to worry about his skills since I can attest to that."

Krognak kept staring at Volt. He did not trust the man. Those eyes. They held ambition. More than a simple mercenary should have.

"Plus I don't have to split the money with him."

"That's...good?"

"When do we depart?"

"Well, the men are ready to make more money so now will be a good time."

"Good luck to you both."

Volt bowed than turned and walked off.

Krognak turned only to be grabbed by the arm. He turned just to see Maia glaring at him.

"If I find out you done anything to Volt or his men," Maia emphasized while squeezing his arm. "There will be no place you can hide or run. I will find you and end your pathetic life."

"Noted," Krognak spoke while yanking his arm away and walked off.

He didn't know why but he felt there was going to be more challenges in the future. Whether good or bad he would meet them with his blade.

'Vicavorausan or deaavh.' Krognak thought in his language. A old saying that no orc ever held to anymore. The meaning?

Victory or death.


	4. Chapter 4

Krognak let out a deep sigh while yanking his sword from the orc he just killed. Turning he parried an ax from another only to slice his attacker head off his shoulders.

"Keep it up! They are faltering!"

Krognak turned towards Volt just in time to see him cleave a few imps in half while thrusting his sword forward into an Orc neck causing blood to gurgle in his throat.

Krognak saw an orc coming up behind him. Swinging his sword around until the edge was pointed back he thrust backward causing the orc to squeal like a pig in a high pitch with Krognak sword stabbed him between his legs. His pain was stopped when Krognak reached back with his right hand and grasped the orc head and with a firm twist followed by a cracking sound signifying the orc neck had been snapped.

"Where are the damn archers!?"

"They're still getting in position!"

"They've had plenty of time!" Volt yelled while ducking a club that would have smashed his face in. With a quick slice, the owner of the club was lying on the ground in his blood.

"Perhaps if someone wasn't in such a hurry for battle than we wouldn't be in this predicament!" A mage shouted while throwing a small fireball into an orc face causing it to grasp its face in pain as it melted off with its skin, muscle and blood slipping through its hands.

"Thank you for the advice Kin!"

Krognak had not even been in this group for long. Perhaps a day and a half at most. Yet he could see this group of mercenaries were like brothers to each other. He could see they fought like one when facing the enemy. He knew they care for money first, but he could fully understand how Olga forces were being pushed back.

'Treat your men as you would your own beloved sons. And they will follow you into the deepest valley.' Krognak thought to himself.

How true was that saying after watching Volt men come to his defense despite the fact that they could die. This must have been the reason they followed him.

While in Olga's army the weak obeyed the strong. Those who were weak killed. Despite all this, there would still be fights. The different orc clans fighting against one and another to establish their strength. It was amazing how the dark queen could gather all the orc clans together. Despite the unity there were still fights. Nothing would change that.

"Where are those damn archers!?"

"They still need more time!"

"How much more time!? When we are six feet under the ground!?" Volt yelled while yanking his sword out of an imp only to spin slashing through an orc neck.

"Would that be so bad? As long as I'm buried with money and alcohol, I could care less!" Yelled one soldier who swung a Warhammer breaking an orc leg causing him to fall on his back screaming in pain before the Warhammer slammed into his face completely smashing it sending blood and grey matter everywhere.

Krognak learned this person was Hicks. Another of Volt top lieutenants alongside the mage. The man didn't seem to be all that bright, but he wasn't stupid. He did have a lot of muscle, but Krognak knew that it took more than just strength to live this long in conflict.

"SIR!"

Krognak along with the other three humans turned to see a soldier pointing past them. Glancing over he could understand why the soldier was frightened. Approaching were more orcs with imps at their sides. What drew Krognak was the massive armored troll approaching them.

'Great.'

The troll towered over its allies being at seven foot tall. What was the scariest part about it was the dark black plated-armor that covered its entire torso with wearing a helmet that covered its whole head except for its face and neck. In its right hand was a giant sword that resembled a scimitar. In its left hand was a spiked mace.

"That could be...problematic."

"Way to state the obvious nerd," Hicks said while Kin just deadpanned at him.

"Since when did trolls wear armor?"

"We're getting close to dark fortress. So, of course, there will be stronger opponents to face against."

"But a troll with armor?"

"Is this really the time for your research Kin?"

"Why wouldn't it be a good time?"

"Hmm. I don't know maybe the fact...WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT WITH ENEMY REINFORCEMENTS APPROACHING!"

Kin just pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"I don't see why not. Besides," He spoke with a smirk. The three glanced at him though looked up when they heard whistling sounds. Just as they glanced up arrows were seen flying over their heads and slammed into the enemy ranks though the arrows just bounced off the troll armor. "The archers are in position."

"Hardy har har."

"Either case," Volt started until he pointed his sword forward. "The one who takes the head of the troll gets double pay and rations!"

This caused the mercenaries to let out loud battle cries causing them to rush forward. Thier morale high caused them to begin pushing the enemy back with archers taking out more and more.

Krognak just let out a grunt of annoyance when he felt an imp slam a dagger into his side causing it to pierce through the armor he wore. The wound wasn't fatal.

'Just like I thought,' Krognak thought as he crushed the imp head causing blood, grey matter and skull fragments to cover his hand. 'The armor is a piece of crap.'

"HE'S MINE!"

"THE PRICE IS MINE!"

"MOR MONEY!"

Krognak turned to see seven of the mercenaries charging towards the troll who growled at them.

"DON'T ATTACK HIM HEAD ON!"

Whether they heard him or not it was too late. The troll swung its mace sending six of them flying backward dead. The last one turned and tried to run only to be pierced through his chest and lifted into the air before being tossed forward slamming into a group of soldiers knocking them down.

Before they could react the troll mace slammed down towards them only giving them time to let out screams before being crushed.

"ARCHERS!"

Arrows flew forward only to bounce off the troll armor who laughed at the attempt before spinning around and began killing anything near him. Whether it was his mace knocking soldiers out of the way and slicing them in half.

"USE YOUR DAMN MAGIC ALREADY!"

"GIVE ME TIME!"

"WE DON"T HAVE TIME!"

Krognak rushed forward while swinging his sword up to block an attack that would have killed another group of soldiers. Instead, he was pushing back against the troll mace which had a look of confusion on its face before its eyes narrowed down at him.

"Whausan ayh lat fighavaumn for avheuke humanuk!?" (Why are you fighting for these humans!?)

"Doeuk iav maavaver?" (Does it matter?)

The troll was silent for a few seconds but pulled back its weapons and took a few steps back while glaring at Krognak who merely stared back at him.

"Kinuklayas." (Kinslayer)

"Sa lat kno." (So you know)

"MAT!" (Die!)

The troll swung both its weapons around in a clockwise motion before swinging down with all its might only for Krognak to step to the side causing the weapons to slam into the ground.

The troll roared while bringing its weapons back up and swung in every direction at Krognak who merely either stepped to the side to dodge the blow or blocked the swings from the troll sword.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"He's already won this fight."

The mercenaries turned towards Volt who had his sword thrust into the ground with him leaning against the handle and was drinking from the flask he always carried with him.

"Sir?"

"What do you know of trolls, Kin?"

"Not much other than the fact they are extremely strong. More than even orcs."

"What do you think he's doing?"

Kin just turned towards the fight that was going on still. Though he noticed that the battle was won though the only ones fighting was the Krognak and his opponent. Looking closer, his eyes widened when the troll backside had no armor.

Krognak was getting annoyed with his opponent. Everytime he hit opponent his sword merely bounced off the armored plated on its chest while the troll sword if it connected sliced through his chest piece like butter. He was lucky that it had not hit his skin otherwise there would be two pieces of him lying on the ground.

Krognak ducked a blow that was aimed for his neck only to step to the side just as the mace slammed into the spot he stood. The whole time he was blocking Krognak was looking at his opponent. Looking for an opening. The only place he could see was the troll face. He did notice that the troll would swing his weapons a certain way. It was like the armor restricted his full movement.

He parried a sword strike and jumped back.

His opponent wasn't going to let him breathe and rushed towards him. Krognak stood there watching his opponent as he got closer. The troll raised both his weapons in the air and swung down.

Krognak watched them approached him. At the last second, he dodged around the strikes while swinging his weapon. There was a cry of pain followed by a massive thump sound. Krognak sword was dripping dark green blood. Behind him was the troll on his knees after having both his knees sliced from behind where they would bend. The troll had dropped both his weapons and was trying to hold his knees while to keep from crying in pain.

Before he could move Krognak shoved his sword through the orc neck causing it to come out the other side. The troll tried to say something but was only able to gurgle blood even as Krognak removed his sword. Krognak stood there for a second before kicking the troll in the back causing him to fall forward and collapsed.

Turning he saw Kuroinu mercs staring at him with a look of bewilderment. Volt walked forward until he stood in front of him. The two stared at each other until Volt laughed. It was boisterous.

"Double rations for the orc!"

There was silence until cheers all broke out while many of them rushed forward patting Krognak on the back while he just grunted in annoyance but mostly from some of them touching the spot where he was stabbed.

"Come and get it!"

"Hey!"

"Wait your turn bastard!"

"I was first in line!"

Krognak just stared at the scene in front of him with disbelief. They were fighting over to be in a line. When there was plenty of food to go around. It was night time and Volt had decided to make camp a day away from the dark fortress.

'They can't be serious.' Krognak thought while a sweat drop formed on the back of his head when he saw one guy uppercut another.

"Are you sure this is wise Volt? Letting the men brawl before the battle tomorrow."

"Let them have their fun Kin. We might not survive tomorrow but if we do, then we will have whatever we want."

Krognak perked up at that.

'What did he mean by that?

After grabbing his plate, Krognak sat down by the fire that was made when they set the camp. He took a significant bit out of the roasted leg. He didn't know what it was, but the men did say something about a wild boar. He wasn't sure what that was, but it tasted pretty good.

He noticed the men wouldn't come near him. He was okay with that. He could enjoy his food in peace. That was what he was going to do until he heard someone sat down next to him. Stopping from biting he glanced over to see it was the mage along with Volt and Hicks.

"Mind if we join you."

"You just want to learn more about orcs," Volt spoke while laughing with Hicks.

"Is that so wrong."

Krognak just grunted in annoyance while taking a bite out his meal and just tried to ignore the three. Keyword tried.

"What was that language you spoke? I never heard such a thing."

Krognak just continued to eat.

"You also use a unique sword that no other orc or demon use."

Just more chewing causing Kin to twitch in annoyance.

"Are all Orcs quiet as you are?

"Are all mages chatty as you?" Krognak replied causing Volt and Hicks to laugh while holding their sides.

"...That's fair." Kin mumbled to himself though there was a touch of annoyance though it caused Hick and Volt to laugh.

"Oh come off it. The orc is a warrior. He speaks with his sword."

That actually drew Krognak attention. Speaking with his sword. He did let his sword do the talking. You can tell many things about a warrior when you crossed swords with them. You not only know their skills but their heart as well. That was a reason he did not like Volt. There was something just off about the men.

"You mean actions speak louder than words."

"I am curious though," Volt spoke while turning towards Krognak who glanced over at Volt. "Why did you turn against your own kind?"

"I have my reasons," Krognak said though it was a lie. He still did not know why he did what he did, but there was no way he was going to tell anyone that.

"Keep your reasons. I want to know more about the one known as Krognak."

"Does it matter? Once this is done, we will all go our own ways."

"But what if we all get what we want afterwards?"

"HICKS!"

Krognak raised an eyebrow at them. They were up to something. He wasn't sure, but he did hear whispers from the mercenaries. It was strange. They were usually blunt with their words.

"What did he mean about that?" Krognak asked while narrowing his eyes at Volt.

Volt just stared back at him before sighing.

"What do mercenaries fight for?"

"Money." Was Krognak quick reply.

"What do you think will happen after the war is over?"

Krognak didn't say a word but stared at him.

"All we have ever known is battle. Sure some of us started off being simple farmers, but it doesn't change the fact that we had fought for so long that we can't even go back to the way we were before," Volt spoke but stopped and took a drink out of his flask. "We will all be out of jobs."

"Unless you a mage than you can be a scholar. Right nerd?" Hick asked while smirking at Kin who merely glared at him.

"How man times have I told you to stop calling me that?" Hicks reply was to just shrug his shoulders.

"Suffice to say; I have plans to help all of my men."

"You looking out for your men?"

"Of course! These aren't just men under my command but my brothers!"

Krognak raised an eyebrow.

"We all have been through thick and thin. I will not abandon them now."

"I'm surprised you haven't asked your goddess for help."

When Krognak said that he saw a quick flash of anger in the man's eyes but as quick as it came did it go away just as fast.

"Perhaps."

Krognak just grunted.

"What is your language called?"

"Non oav yod buukineukuk mag." (None of your business mage.)

"Fascinating. Your voice was deep before but now it sounded rich and guttural, and your tongue was like the crack and boom of rolling thunder."

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Would it hurt you to answer some questions?"

"Would it hurt if I broke your hand?"

That brought laughs around the camp.

"Rest up men! For tomorrow we go knocking on the gates of hell!" Volt shouted while raising his hand fist in the air causing his men to do the same while yelling out random things.

Krognak didn't say a word but stared out towards the direction of where the black fortress was located. He wasn't scared, but he hoped that those three were not there. He knew he wasn't a match for Olga. Those three were the best soldiers she had, but they were never really at the fortress. He could take one of them but the other two he was not sure about. The one he did not want to see would not be there. Still, though he could not stop the shiver in his body. From fear or excitement, he could not tell.

'Looks like we shall find out.' Krognak thought as he prepared to lay down by the fire with his sword grasped in his right hand.

He didn't have a tent nor a blanket. The cold didn't bother him. Nor the hard ground. When he went out hunting with others, they never did have any of the things he saw now. So it was saying something that the fire was a nice warm feeling.

Krognak stood with the mercs on a hill looking down at their goal. The dark fortress indeed earned its name. A giant tower that stretched far into the sky. It seemed more like a spike that erupted from the ground.

'So that is what the place looks like.' Krognak thought as he stared at it.

The fort was also emitting dark energy that you did not even have to be a mage to feel it. That was concerning. If you didn't have magic and was able to feel it...He didn't want to think about it.

"This is crazy we can't do this." One merc muttered to himself.

Glancing over he could see some of the mercs were shivering in fear. For once Krognak could not blame them.

"Sir," One spoke but stopped.

"What is it?" Volt asked.

"Can...we really do this?"

Krognak stared at the men while glancing at Volt to see how he would handle this.

"I can understand your fear," Volt spoke while stepping in front of all his men. "LISTEN UP!"

That drew all the men attention.

"We are stepping into the valley of the shadow of death against a very powerful and determined enemy," Volt stopped to make sure everyone was paying attention. "But look around to your left and right!"

The mercs did as they were told. They didn't know why he wanted them to do that but did they did.

"You have fought with each other for many years. We all come from different places. But none of that matters," Volt paused to catch his breath while letting his words carry through his men. "I can't promise you that all of you will survive."

Krognak watched as they moved from side to side in slight fear.

"But this I promise you. I will be the first on the battlefield, and I will be the last to step off. And I will not leave anyone behind dead or alive."

Krognak raised an eyebrow at that.

"Also!" Volt started. "We will have what we ever wanted! Money! Anything we ever wanted!"

Volt drew his sword and pointed towards the fort with his sword. "It lies there! If you want it, then you must fight for it!"

Krognak felt that he wanted to say more but when Volt saw him in the corner of his he didn't. He knew there was something that he wasn't telling him, but for now, he didn't say anything but watch the men fear to be replaced with determination.

"Now bleed with me and earn you reward!"

The men were soon letting out roars, and battle cries whether it was banging their weapons together or shouting.

Krognak knew the plan. They had planned it just an hour ago. Apparently, Volt had men able to sneak into the fort and would be able to open the gate then they would be able to storm the fortress.

'The better question was how did he manage that?"

"CHARGE!"

Krognak turned towards the fort to see the banner of the kuroinu mercs. He didn't think much but soon joined the charge. He soon sped ahead of the group with raised in both hands. As they approached the gate, he heard whistling coming towards them.

"SHIELD WALL!"

Those with shields raised them above their head while those who did not took cover behind them. Arrows soon began to pelt against the shields with a few arrows slipping past slamming into soldiers either killing them or causing them to fall to the ground wounded yelling in pain.

"KEEP MOVING!"

The shield wall slowly approached the gate while arrows continued pelting them.

"PUSH!"

They soon broke through the gate only for a few mercs to be speared through their chests by imps carrying spears that were twice the size of their bodies. The mercs slammed into the enemy hacking and slashing through them.

Krognak swung his sword slicing through three imps and spun to avoid a spear aimed at his chest. With a quick slash, he severed the orc head.

"Drepa avhem gith!" (Kill them all!)

"TRY IT!" Volt shouted while severing the head off the imp that shouted it.

Krognak hacked and sliced his way through the enemies that came at him. For some reason, they weren't shouting kinslayer at him, but he didn't care either way. He killed anything that came at him.

"KROGNAK!"

Krognak yanked his sword from the orc he killed.

"FIND THE QUEEN! WE WILL DEAL WITH THEM!"

Krognak didn't say a word but made his way towards the door that led into the fort where he thought their goal was. He spun in mid-sprint while swinging his sword cutting a rushing orc in half.

Krognak ran up to a door that was dark with strange symbols on it, but he didn't stop to pay attention to them. Slamming his shoulder against it, he broke it down. He looked down a hallway that was dark with flame lit touches lighting up the hallways.

'Here I go.'

Krognak rushed through the hallways though it was strange. He didn't see one guard or demon...Undead. That caused him to shiver. He finally reached a door to where he assumed was the throne room.

The door wasn't fancy. It was a simple dark wood door. Taking a breath in then out he pushed through. The room he entered was dark and illuminated by torches. That was not his attention was focused on though. It was the throne or more specifically the person that sat on it.

Krognak saw her golden eyes gazed down at him. He could see a flash of surprise on her face only to be replaced with disdain.

"So it is true. An orc who turned against me and joined my enemy."

Krognak didn't say a word as merely stared at her.

"So what did Celestine used to turn you against me? Your basic needs?"

"I chose because I wanted to."

"So you say." Was Olga reply but from the tone, he could tell she did not believe him.

Krognak stared at her trying to not shiver from the powerful magic he could feel from her.

Olga was taking her chance to size him up. She saw that unlike his kind he was pale and smaller than the rest of his kind. Perhaps a runt. What drew her attention was the way his eyes stared at her. Most men and demon would stare at her body with lust, but he just stared at her without any of it while his eyes stared at hers.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"I would ask that you surrender."

That caused her to laugh. Krognak would even say that he found it beautiful but he more focused on her to make sure she didn't try anything but he doubted he could do anything to stop her even if he tried.

"Surrender myself to you? I could easily just snuff you out."

"You could." Was Krognak blunt reply.

"Yet you came here by yourself?"

"I do not fear death."

"I could make you beg for it."

"So you will not surrender?"

"So that I can be violated by you and those humans?"

"I swear on my honor that no harm will come to you or anyone that is under your command."

"Honor? Give me a break."

"If you don't believe me then why not test it."

Olga raised an eyebrow at that.

"What would that be?" She decided to humor him.

"Trial by combat."

Olga eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Trial by combat?"

"If I win you will surrender. If I don't," He started while gripping his sword. "You may do with me as you please."

"Or I could just kill you now and be done with it." She waved a hand dismissively.

"True but what do you have to lose?"

Olga thought about that. She could easily kill him, but she could have one of her best warriors kill him. She could find entertainment in it.

"You will wish you wouldn't have done that."

Olga raised her staff that was glowing causing Krognak to tense up expecting to be struck down. Instead, he saw her staff slam on the ground creating a portal that appeared by her.

"Lucretia."

Krognak watched a dark elf step from the portal. Looking he saw she had a red dress that showed off her legs covering her ass and her good in the front but when it moved you see her entire glory. She wore a fishnet shirt that showed off her entire body with some type jewelry covering her nipples. Her hair was pale white with it going down to her back. Her eyes were a striking blue. What was his main focus was the two scimitars she carried in each hand.

He heard of her. She the weapon master of Olga entire army. She also had never lost a fight.

"Yes, mistress?" She spoke with a soft voice that sounded like silk if possible.

"Would you be kind enough to kill this filthy orc for me," Olga asked sweetly.

Krognak saw her raise an eyebrow.

"You want me to kill a pig."

Krognak grip tightened on his sword at the insult.

"Won't you please?"

"Won't take long."

Krognak eyes narrowed at the arrogance she showed, but he guessed she did earn that right.

"Excellent."

Lucretia began to walk toward him while swinging her sword in a circle.

Krognak raised his sword with both hands on it with it being in front of him at waist high. The two stepped around in a circle sizing each other up but neither willing to make a move.

"I'm surprised a pig like you don't just come charging in."

Krognak ignored the taunt but did feel anger at it. He knew that if he gave into his rage, then it would end up costing him his life. He had to be careful. One mistake and it was over.

"Here little piggy. Oink oink."

Krognak eye twitched at that, but he remained calm.

"Is the poor little piggy sad?"

"At the pathetic attempt to piss me off? I heard better insult come from a child."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Tch."

"How long are you going to keep stalling?"

"It's not stalling if I already won this fight."

"Then I suggest you quit talking and fight."

As the words left his mouth, he raised his sword up to block an attack that was aimed at his face while he pushed her back only block her other weapon before he could retaliate.

"Not bad for a pig."

Krognak stared at her before circling her again while she did the same though she swung her swords around in a circle again causing his eyes to narrow. To the untrained eye, it would look just twirling, but he knew that was to give the user both a balance of defense and offense. One to protect the wielder from every angle while also allowing them to reply faster since the sword had momentum increasing its speed.

Krognak rushed towards her though he stopped slightly causing her to swing her weapon allowing him to dodge it and swung his weapon at her only for it be deflected with her swinging her other weapon. Krognak leaned back slightly to avoid it, but it sliced through his hair causing a few pieces to fall off.

It continued like this for awhile with neither gaining an advantage on the other. Krognak stepped back with eyes narrowed while the dark elf eyes were full of anger.

"Impressive. I have not seen anyone last this long against, Lucretia."

Was that why she was getting angry? Because no one lasted long against her that she was impatient?

"Why won't you just die already!"

Krognak raised his sword to block the swords. He was soon forced to block every swing at him though the blows were getting faster and faster if possible.

"Die die die die die die!"

With every yell, she swung her weapons quicker and quicker. Krognak soon realized that he would not be able to keep up with her attacks. Eventually, she will get through.

'If I can hold off then I can win when she's exhausted.' Krognak knew that it was a big risk, but he didn't have any other plan.

He became surprised when he saw her threw one her swords in the air while swinging at him. He blocked her sword only to be surprised when she flipped over him catching her blade in the air and came down singing it. He threw his sword up to block but was too late as the sword slashed right at his face. Soo his blood dripped on the ground.

"Well done, Lucretia." Olga congratulated her weapon master who rose up from her crouched position while swinging her weapons to the side while also flicking blood off her sword.

"As always mistress," Lucretia spoke with a smile only to be confused when she saw Olga's eyes widened.

"Impossible."

Lucretia turned to see what had her mistress in shock only for her eyes to widen at what she saw.

"You should be dead!"

She saw Krognak still standing though blood dripped from his mouth. What drew her attention was that his right tusk was missing. Glancing down she saw it off to the side with blood coating it.

She wouldn't admit, but she was scared. She liked to call that attack The Dance of the Crescent Moon since she heard many say that when they saw her attack. It looked like a crescent moon least that was what her mistress and other dark elves said.

"How are you still alive!?"

Krognak just stared at her with a neutral expression.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I admit," Krognak started causing the two dark elves to stare at him. "Had I not moved at the last second I would be dead. But I finally understand your fighting style now."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Your attacks are based on speed though that is not where the killing blows come from."

"Oh?" Now Olga was curious.

"You use your agility to move your opponent in such a way that they won't be able to move. Then once you have them where you want them, you finish them off."

"Then how did you dodge it?"

"I didn't, but you know that from my missing tusk."

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR TUSK!"

"You don't know orcs very well despite the fact they are your foot soldiers do you?" Their silence gave him his answer. "Orcs tusks are very durable. They can even be stronger than steel depending on how old the orc is."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are going to die next time!"

"I think things will be different this time around."

Lucretia let out a yell before charging at Krognak swinging her swords widely. He soon found himself on the defense once more. He parried or blocked her attacks.

"I don't care what you know about my style! You still going to die pig!"

Krognak let out a loud roar of anger and swung his weapon above his head then down causing Lucretia to smirk to herself as she stepped to the side and jumped. Her feet pushed off Krognak sword allowing her to jump above his head. She hoped he would react in anger and now that he did she won.

"Like I said!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him smirk. Her eyes then widened in fear when he let go of his weapon that was stabbed into the ground. Spinning she saw him throwing his right hand that was closed into a fist at her. Before she could even think a thought, his fist slammed against her face sending backward. Her back slammed against the ground causing her to yell out in pain before laying there in shock mixed with pain.

'It's not possible!' She thought to herself as she tried to move only to stop when she felt a sword pressed against her chest making her freeze in fear.

Krognak stood above her with him gazing down at her.

"It's over."

He stood there but not making the killing blow.

"What are you waiting for!?"

Krognak didn't say a word but glanced over at Olga whose expression was neutral.

"Surrender."

"The fight is not over until I am dead!"

"The fight can end if the one who accepted it yields or declare one the winner."

"My lady don't!"

"Your champion lost. Don't let her lose her life as well."

Olga stared at Krognak. She did not see any pleasure in what he did. She saw he enjoyed the fight, but most warriors do. Then again he was an orc so was he considered a warrior? What her attention was focused on was the fact that he seemed to be begging her to surrender.

Glancing at Lucretia, she could see her begging not to do it, but she also saw fear in her eyes of death. She could easily kill the Orc.

"I..." She started only for noise to draw everyone attention to the entrance.

Standing there was Volt along with his men.

"Krognak I see you started the fun without us!"

"Volt."

"Sorry, it took us awhile. We just had to grab some reassurance." Volt spoke while snapping his fingers.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Krognak saw Olga and Lucretia's eyes widened in fear and anger as a young dark elf was brought forward with one of the mercs holding a knife to her throat. ALeats she looked young to Krognak.

"Chole!"

"Get your damn hands off her, you filthy humans!"

"Un uh. Take a step, and you won't like what happens to her."

"Volt," Krognak spoke lowly though it was laced with anger at the act he was seeing.

"Now queeny," Volt spoke causing his men to laugh. "You are going to surrender otherwise you pet here gets her neck slit open like a stuck pig."

"VOLT!" Krognak roared causing everyone to stare at him in shock. "Release her."

"WHAT!?"

"The queen was about to surrender."

"Oh? How?" Volt asked though Krognak could tell he was mocking him.

"Trial by combat. Her champion lost."

"THERE WAS NO WAY YOU DEFEATED LUCRETIA! YOU CHEATED!"

"Be that may, do you honestly think she would have kept her word?"

Krognak glanced over at Olga who was staring him. He saw she kept glancing at the other two dark elves. That was a sign she cared for them so he honestly believed she would.

"You might want to hurry and surrender queeny," Volt spoke while his man pressed his knife harder into Chloe.

"ENOUGH!"

Soon everyone was staring at Krognak again.

"Volt. They Surrendered, so let her go. They are under my custody."

Volt eyes narrowed at Krognak who returned the same look back. Everyone glanced at the two expecting them to run at each other.

"Fine. We do it your way orc."

Olga opened her mouth to say she had not surrendered but stopped when Krognak eyes turned towards her. With a sigh, she rose from her throne and began stepping down.

"Ah, ah, ah. Drop the staff."

Krognak did glance over at Olga who hands tightened on her staff. Judging from her expression he could tell she was frustrated. From either being forced to give up her staff or the fact her companions were in danger...well just one.

"You're other companion. She drops her weapons as well."

Krognak glanced down at Lucretia who was sitting up with her weapons in her hands. He could see her tightening her hands every often but did not say anything. He also saw her glancing at Olga who reluctantly nodded her head. But instead, the two did something that surprised everyone in the room.

The two walked over to Krognak who tensed up expecting an attack but instead was surprised when he saw them holding out their gear towards him. He glanced down at their items than back up at them.

"You were the main reason this happened."

Krognak stared at them for a few seconds before nodding his head while reaching forward and grasped their items from them.

"Well done orc. Kin."

Krognak turned and saw the mage approached with some collar of sort. He strapped to Olga's neck with Lucretia and Chole wanted to say something but kept their mouths shut.

"Take them down to their own dungeons. We can keep them there when we're ready to head back."

Before the men could take a step forward, Krognak did causing them to step back in fright.

"I will take them myself."

"How do we know you won't try to violate us," Chole muttered low, but Krognak heard her.

"...Very well. But give Kin the weapons. We can secure them in the armory for now."

Krognak agreed with that. He handed the weapons over to the mage.

Krognak turned while gesturing for the dark elves to move. Following behind him were all the mercs who stared at the three ass until Krognak growl casued them to look away in fear.

Once they were out of earshot Kin turned towards Volt who took this chance to sit on the throne.

"You sure we can trust that orc?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"I don't trust him."

"Relax Kin. All we need to do is pay him with his basic needs."

"You mean..."

"Of course. After all, a leopard can not ever change its spots. So despite what he says he will always be an orc."

"So then. Shall we got started."

"Yes but first send a letter to our four allies."

"You want them to come here?"

"Of course."

Had anyone been in the throne room they would have heard Volt laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been just a few hours since Krognak had personally guided his prisoners to the dungeons with a few threats coming from the two dark elves while Olga had just stared at him with what appeared to be curiosity. Not wanting to answer questions he left.

As soon as he did, he growled at what he was seeing. The Mercs were partying. Every single one of them. He growled at the undiscipline. Only from the fact that they were in the enemies main fort and here they were having fun without even bothering to secure the fort.

He growled in disgust as he stepped over a few bodies that were dead drunk and passed out on the floor.

'All the enemy has to do is attack, and we are through.' Krognak thought while pushing a merc out of his way when he stumbled into him.

Krognak just sighed.

He might as well explore the fort. To make sure no surprises or ambushes were waiting for them in the dark. Still, though he couldn't help but think that taking this place was too easy. Sure they had to fight their way in but he was expecting more guards and...least one of those three.

He was cut from his thoughts when he heard what appeared to be a cage. It sounded like something was trying to break out of it. His guess was right when he heard something snarl. A sound he had not heard since he was in the orcs homeland, Hexter.

"OH, YOU GOT BE QUICKER THAN THAT!"

Walking around the corner with his sword he was expecting to see demon but instead found four mercs surrounding a cage. The cage wasn't big nor was it small. It did allow whatever was inside to move around.

'So not all of them are dumb enough to get drunk.'

As he approached, he saw the mercs turned towards him. Looking closer at their faces he could see their eyes were bloodshot.

"Krog *Hiccup* Come jern us!"

Krognak just deadpanned at them.

'I guess I was wrong.' Krognak thought as he walked over towards them to see what they were doing.

"What are you four doing?"

"We just having fun with der big doggie!"

'Doggie?'

"Yup. Its fur is just like your skin!"

Krognak glanced around at them to see they were all holding a piece of meat on a stick. He just stared at them until he saw one of them approached the cage only to jump back with something slammed against the cage causing it to rattle while whatever was inside to growl and snarl. The men just laughed at what happened.

Krognak eye had widened when he saw what was inside. Something he had not seen in a long time. Staring at him with black eyes was a huge white warg. Easily almost the size of a full grown horse.

'How is one of those here?' He thought.

The orc clans have never used them in the war against Celestine and her forces. They merely thought that their strength would easily kill anyone that challenged them.

"I must say though that this thing is like a wolf."

"I don't recall a wolf being that big."

"Must be a hybrid."

The thing just growled at them. That proved to Krognak that it was smart. Especially the way its eye was. They held the savergy he seen from them but there was intelligence in them. It was rare for an orc to bond with one since most of his kind just forced them but once bonded with one you would have a companion that stayed with you for the rest of your lives.

Just before they could continue their cruel game, Krognak snatched the sticks from them causing them to let out shouts.

"Wouldn't you rather be at the party having fun then," Krognak gestured to them and the warg. "Tormenting it."

They just stared at him trying to process his words.

"You right!"

"Now that I think bout it woul more fun than doing this."

"Why are we here in the firt place?"

Krognak just watched them leave.

Turning he saw the warg was snarling at him with its teeth shown. Krognak stared at its eyes without breaking contact while pulling the meat off the sticks causing it to stop its snarl but glanced at the meat than back at him.

Krognak reached his hand into the pen holding the meat out while the warg began approaching him. He didn't know why he was doing this. It could easily tear his right-hand off possibly his arm, but he felt like it wouldn't. The warg stood by his hand sniffing the meat. It just kept doing that only to snatch the meat from his hand without biting his hand.

Krognak watched as it tore into the meat with the sound of flesh being torn and it swallowing the torn pieces in its mouth only to start tearing into the other pieces.

Krognak just continued staring. He watched as it continued feasting. He honestly never felt like this. When he had met other wargs, he just did not care about them. He just let out a sigh while glancing around the room. He saw cages other cages, but there wasn't anything in them. If they did the thing that was in them were long gone by now.

Glancing back at the warg, he saw it was staring at him with blood dripping down from its mouth. Krognak just stared back it while it did the same.

'Are you a female or male I wonder?'

He was curious, but he wasn't going to take a risk and look.

Deciding he has been here long enough he turned and began leaving. Had he looked back he would have seen the warg tilt its head to the side then walked over to the cage door and started pushing against it causing one of the bolts to come loose slowly.

-

Krognak was done exploring stopped by the kitchen to grab something to eat. Walking through the door, he saw some of the men had already begun to stuff their faces with food that was in the kitchen. They didn't care what it was as long it looked edible...Which was why Krognak had a look of shock when he saw one of the men eating some blue stuff...That moved.

'When you a merc I guess you don't have the pleasure to eat what you can.'

Krognak nodded his head at a few men who greeted him.

Walking over his picked a stuff leg though it looked severely burnt with it being black. Taking a bite, he forced himself to eat it. His guess was good when it tasted like smoke and grill.

'It's not bad as what I have eaten before.'

"Men I can't wait till we get what we want!"

Krognak blinked.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes he saw the men sitting at a table with pleased looks on their faces.

"I know right!?"

"MONEY!"

"WOMEN!"

"FAME!"

Krognak wasn't surprised at their words. He figured that was all they cared about. He still felt they meant something else but couldn't figure out what exactly. That and he saw a few of them telling them to be quiet while glancing over at him nervously.

'What exactly is going on?'

Krognak chewed the last piece of the leg and stood up but stopped with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Have the prisoners been fed?"

"Why should we feed them?"

"Seems like a waste of food."

Krognak just deadpanned at them when he saw how much food was here. Possibly enough to feed two towns over like kings.

"It is still polite."

"An orc with manners!"

That brought laughs all around while Krognak eyes twitched in annoyance.

"You sure are a unique one aren't you?" One merc said while patting Krognak on the back.

Krognak glared at the men causing him to step back chuckling nervously.

Krognak ignored the men while walking over and began to put food on a tray that he thought dark elves would eat...Then again prisoners shouldn't be treated with good food. That's what most humans did.

'I'm not a man though.' Krognak thought as finished putting the food on the tray.

"You were serious?"

"You would waste food on those bitches?"

The man let out a scream of fright when Krognak picked him up with one hand by the throat with him kicking at him trying to force Krognak to let go.

"They are beings who deserve respect," Krognak growled.

"Why would you care?"

"Yea you think they would care about you? Or are you just saying that because she was your queen? To everyone you just an orc."

Krognak felt a stabbing pain in his chest but didn't show it.

"Whether or not they do is not the matter," Krognak spoke while bringing the man to his eyes. "Do we understand?"

The merc nodded fearfully.

"Very good." Krognak dropped the man on his ass and turned walking off.

"Our boss sure knows how to pick them." The man grumbled while rubbing his throat.

"Volt wants him to join us?"

"He will."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"What is he?"

"Really ugly?"

That brought more laughter around.

"An orc?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"Despite all his talk, he is just an Orc. He will have his basic needs just like any other of his kind."

"So when the plan begins..." One trailed off.

"He will join us especially if he gets first dibs."

-

Krognak walked through the hall on his way to the dungeon in a pissed off mood. He kept telling himself he wanted to kill something but wouldn't admit that the fact he heard them calling the dark elves bitches angered him.

'Maybe I am just like my kind.'

Krognak felt his heart telling him differently but his brain telling him that no matter what he does he will always be put with the rest of his kind.

'Doesn't matter. I have a challenge to complete, and I will see it through.' He thought as turned a corner that led to the cells.

Walking forward he saw three mercs by the cells. He didn't care for that since they were standing guard it was what they were doing.

He caught a few words of them saying that they would fuck them hard or that if they sucked them off, they would give them extra food. What caused his anger to explode was when he saw one of them flashed his penis at them only to pull back when Chole charged at him and almost grabbed him by the throat.

"I will kill you damn filthy bastards!"

"You dare say things to our mistress!?"

"Don't be like that babes."

"Yea. When was the last time you got fucked?"

Before the next one could say something, he was picked up by Krognak while the other two let out high pitch screams. Krognak didn't say a word but threw the man into his friends knocking them over.

"Leave. Now."

The three scrambled to their feet while pushing each other out of the way. Krognak stood there glaring at the direction they went while breathing deeply.

"What you want pig?"

'Great.'

Krognak turned to see Chole and Lucretia standing by the bars glaring at him trying to block him from seeing Olga, but he could see over them. Olga sat on her knees staring at him. He didn't see any anger or hatred in them...He saw a little, but there was mostly curiosity in her eyes.

"Great we had to deal with those humans but now a pig."

Krognak didn't say a word but merely placed the tray down and pushed it under the cells.

"Brought you food."

"You think we will eat anything you touched?"

Krognak didn't say a word but merely leaned against the wall while placing his sword beside. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"They weren't going to feed you."

"You think you are better?"

"What do you want for this?"

"Probably a sexual favor since all pigs are like that."

Krognak just deadpanned at them.

"So you saying that not having food is better than me giving you some?"

"Your kind are so damn dirty!"

"Are you serious!?"

Krognak just sighed.

"Look. You hate my kind I get. But starving yourselves is not good."

"Oh? A pig that can think? Now I have seen everything."

"You also saw your first defeat by a pig." Krognak pointed out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

Krognak watched her pick up one of the fruits from the tray and chunked it at him. The piece slammed against his face causing juice to spray across.

"The look suits you."

Krognak just wiped the juice off.

The two elves continued glaring at him even though he heard their stomachs growling in hunger. He let out a sigh and glanced over at Olga.

"Will you three please eat."

"Who gave you the right to speak with our mistress!?"

"Learn you place pig."

Krognak just ignored them while staring at Olga who stared back.

"Chole. Lucretia." The tone was low, but they heard it.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Eat."

"My queen you surely can't be considering..."

Olga just reached down and bit into one of the fruits.

"The food is fine."

They listened to her, but they kept glaring at Krognak.

The four sat in silence while the food was being eaten. Occansily there was a taunt, or two sent his way, but he ignored them.

"Are you three fine?"

"Is that a fucking joke!?"

"Was it?"

"Are you being a smartass?"

"What does a donkey have to with this?"

"Of course a pig like you wouldn't know what sarcasm is."

Krognak sighed.

"We're fine."

"That's good."

"You seriously think it was true? Our mistress is locked up in her own dungeon!"

"Betrayed by a fucking pig!"

"Betrayal?"

"Your kind were supposed to serve us!"

"Your kind do not know what the word respect means."

"Respect?" Krognak pushed himself from the wall and walked forward causing the three to tense when he stopped by the cell door.

"I have done nothing but shown you three respect yet you shower me with taunts and jibs. I have not said one word insulting to either of you. Yet you called me disrespectful?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you betrayed your queen!"

"I never gave my word of loyalty to her!"

The three were startled by the outburst.

"My kind are nothing more than cannon fodder to your kind. We are used to fight and die. Not one of you cared about our deaths. When one died you simple said bring in the next one."

"Not our fault your kind is stupid."

Krognak hand tightened into a fist.

"As for your word? Your kind only cares about who is the strongest."

"Obviously you are not strong."

"WHAT!?"

"You lost in a fight against me."

"YOU CHEATED!" Chole shouted. She refused to believe this pig had beaten their best warrior in a fair fight.

"You can say all you want but you two," He pointed to Lucretia and Olga. "Saw that I won the fight yet you still deny it."

Lucretia didn't say a word but glared at him.

"The fact of the matter is that I have not given my word to serve you so I could not have betrayed you if I never gave you my oath of loyalty."

"An orc who thinks of himself as a knight." Lucretia spoked sarcastically.

"I do not. I simply follow through on my word."

"Is that why you are bringing us to Celestine?" Olga spoke.

Krognak was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes."

Olga stared at him with a neutral expression. Before she smiled though it was small. Standing up she approached the bars while adding a swing to her hips though Krognak continued staring into her eyes even as she pressed her breasts against the bar.

"SO nothing I can do will persuade you?" The tone she spoke was sultry.

"No." Was quick Krognak quick reply.

He was amused by the three expressions that reassembled a fish out of water gasping.

"You..." Olga started only for her expression to grow larger when Krognak went back over to the wall to lean against it.

"You really are keeping your word aren't you?"

"You can't be serious mistress."

"No orc will keep his word. He's just waiting so he can try to violate any one of us."

Olga would have agreed with the two, but over the years she became good reading at people expression no matter what race they were. Almost all men from each race would always glance at her in want, but he didn't see that at all when she stared at him. She saw he was sincere in his words. It was...unique. She was impressed. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Can I have your word on something Krognak?"

"I'm not letting you free."

"No. Of course, you won't."

Krognak raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you bring us to Celestine..." She trailed off almost like she was afraid to say what was on her mind.

Krognak was confused. The dark queen was never one for hesitating on what she wanted, yet he could see it here and now that even she had doubts.

"Will you promise that no harm will come to either one of us."

Everyone eyes widened at what she said though Krognak eyes were completely white from how wide they were.

"WHAT/WHAT/WHAAV!?"

"You can't be serious mistress!?"

"You want the word from this pig!?"

"Lucretia. Chole." The tone was low, but they could tell it was a warning.

"You would trust an Orc?"

"I would trust a warrior."

Krognak stared at her while she still held the same serious expression. He could tell she was serious.

"Please."

That shocked him. He never heard tales of the dark queen saying please to anyone. But he knew that she cared for her kind. Perhaps that was why she wanted him to give her word so he would protect not only her but the other two as well.

Before he could say a word, he heard footsteps approaching causing all of them to glance over to see four mercs.

"Volt would like your help scouting the perimeter to make sure no ambushes can happen."

Krognak snorted at the man fearful tone in his voice, but he grabbed his sword and began walking away.

Olga sighed knowing they were going to have to put up with these men jeering just like the others.

"I give you my word."

Olga glanced over to see Krognak staring at her over his shoulder.

"What?" She heard him, but she had to be sure.

"I give you my word."

Krognak turned and walked off. Had he turned he would have seen a small smile on Olga's face. She didn't know, but she felt that she could trust him. He seemed more bearable than the mercs who she glared at now though smile when Chole and Lucretia began to defend her. They were very loyal...Though she did get annoyed with them from being too loyal sometimes.

'Things are going to get interesting.'

-

A few days passed, and Krognak was getting impatient. They had explored the entire fort yet for some reason Volt seemed to want to wait. He could understand why the man wanted to wait when the men had plenty of time to recuperate.

'Something about this is all wrong.'

Krognak carried on with it, but he did not like it one bit. He just visited the warg to feed it while also making sure the prisoners were taken care of since no one seemed to care about them. The Chole and Lucretia kept insulting him with him just ignoring them.

Olga on the other seemed to want to flirt with him every time she saw him. He didn't budge on attempts at seducing him into letting the three go. He wouldn't deny that he enjoyed her expression when she kept failing to get a rise out of him.

Also, he kept hearing words from the mercs that the plan was moving steadily forward and would soon begin. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Which was why he was walking to the throne room where Volt for some reason was always at. Him just sitting in the chair like he thought he was a king.

Coming to the doors that led to the room he pushed through causing everyone who was in there to turn towards him. For some reason, Volt didn't seem surprised. In fact, he seemed almost happy that he arrived.

"Krognak my friend!"

That caused Krognak to raise an eyebrow. The fact Volt was acting this friendly immediately sent red flags through his head.

"Why have we not left yet and what is this plan your men keep speaking of?" Was Krognak blunt question.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Krognak while he began to approach the throne while the mercs moved out of the way. "We have been here for days. The men are well rested. There are no ambushes waiting for us. So I will ask again."

Krognak eyes narrowed at Volt who didn't flinch back from the glare.

"Why have we not left yet?"

Volt was silent for a few seconds as if he was pondering what to say or was gathering his thoughts.

"Tell me Krognak," Volt began while standing to his feet staring down at Krognak. "What do you plan to do after you bring Olga to Celestine?"

That caused Krognak mind to go blank. What was he going to do? He didn't put much thought into it.

"What if you could have anything you ever wanted?"

That broke Krognak from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Imagine!"

Krognak paid attention to him along with the other mercs.

"You would be able to go through the whole land without anyone ever bothering or trying to kill you."

Krognak had to admit that did sound fine.

"You could also have any woman you wanted!"

Krognak stood there blinking a few times trying to process what he just heard.

"The princess's are the main reason the land is suffering! We are forced to do their dirty work while they sit comfortably on their chairs!"

Krognak glanced around and could see Volt's words were starting to win the men over.

"The war is over because of us! But because of that, we will all be out of jobs! This is the only thing we know how to do! I say no more! The princesses are going to pay and much more! We will have what we deserve!"

'Is he going to do this?'

"Back then men were the ones who were in charge! Women did what they were told to do! I plan to bring those glorious days back! We will all have what we were always meant to have!"

Krognak growled low when he saw the mercs began to drool on themselves. Every single one of them had a lecherous smile at the thought of them being able to violate any woman they want. It sickened him. They reminded him of...his own kind.

"Join me."

Krognak glanced up and saw Volt had begun walking towards him.

"Help me create a utopia where men can have what they were born to have but were denied by those bitches."

Volt now stood in front of Krognak.

"The beginning of the Kuroinu sex empire." After Volt spoke, he raised his hand for Krognak to shake.

Krognak wanted nothing more than to rip off this men head but he stopped and stared around the room. Even if he killed Volt, his men would no doubt kill him. He wasn't afraid to die but...The three dark elves faces flashed in his mind along with images of women being violated and children too.

"One condition and I will agree."

Volt raised an eyebrow but motioned with his hand for Krongak to continue.

"Since I was the main reason we defeated Olga I get the first dibs on all three of them."

This caused all the men to let out whines or other comments about wanting to be the first ones to fuck them. Volt response was to smile.

"Deal."

With that, the two shook hands causing the entire room to burst into loud cheers with men slapping each other on the back. Krognak glanced around the room until he saw the man that was the one who was the ringleader in taunting the warg.

"I would like for that man to accompany me."

"What for?"

"To make sure they don't try anything."

Volt didn't look convinced.

"You didn't see it, but I saw him take down three orcs by himself." Krognak lied.

"He did?"

"Don't you think the man deserves to have the first reward?"

Volt laughed.

"I guess he does. Andrew!"

The man approached until he stood by the two.

"Yes, my king?"

"Since you di so well and on Krognak suggestion, you will get to fuck one of those bitches first."

The man eyes lit up that made Krognak want to vomit.

"Really!?"

Volt reply was to laugh and pat the man on the shoulder.

"Have fun! But make sure you two fuck them really hard!"

Andrew laughed while Krognak just nodded his head while trying to keep his rage held back.

The two left and in a matter of second reached the dungeons causing the three dark elves to look up.

"What do you two want?"

"I want the skinny bitch."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"

Before the man could say a word, Krognak grasped the man by the neck and lifted him up in the air with his right hand gripping the man neck while his left-hand held the man left leg.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Krognak didn't say a word but pulled his arms in two different directions causing the man to scream in pain while the sound of flesh and bone being torn apart was heard, and with one pull the man was ripped in half causing blood to splatter on the wall and Krognak.

"Krognak?" Olga asked while he dropped the two pieces.

"We need to leave."

Before they could ask why Krognak unlocked the cell door.

"We need to leave. Now." Krognak spoke while ripping the ropes off their hands then smashed the collar that was around Olga's neck.

"What the hell is going on you brute?"

"Explain later. We need to leave."

"We are not going anywhere with you."

"Trust me. You are better off with me."

"I highly doubt that."

"Would you rather be violated over and over?" Was Krognak blunt question.

"Like we would let you lay a finger on us."

"Not me."

"Yea right!"

Krognak didn't say a word but stared at them before slicing his sword at them causing their eyes to widen. He wasn't aiming for them but at a shadow next to them. There was a grunt of pain. Turning they saw him pulled his sword back to show a small figure that was just a little taller than imps. It wore crude rusted looking armor from head to toe. At its side was a small scimitar. Krognak just tossed it to the side.

"A goblin?"

"A scout." Krognak pointed out.

"I didn't send for it."

"Not you. Volt."

"What?"

"He is planning on creating a sex empire where men would be able to violate any woman of their choice. You three," He pointed at them. "Were to be the first ones in his conquest."

"THAT BASTARD!"

"Typical of humans."

"You three can vent later. We must leave."

"We don't take orders from you."

Krognak opened his mouth to say something.

"We need to retrieve my staff," Olga interjected.

"There are too many guards. We won't be able to without being spotted."

"You forget whose fort this belongs to."

"Used to belong."

The three female sent glares at him.

Krognak watched as Olga's hand glowed while pressing her hand against a brick causing it to glow before a symbol appeared on it. Krognak watched as it opened.

"So there were some things we didn't see."

"I can make any of these bricks move. All you have to do is find the right one that I placed runes on."

"Impressive."

"Why thank you."

Krognak walked through the hole ignoring the sweet tone she used.

-

In another part of the fort, the warg lay down on its stomach snoring only for its head to perk up. Letting out a few sniffs it let out a small growl and rose to its feet. It walked over to the cell door and began pushing against. The bolt that held the door came off causing the door to fall down with a loud thud. Walking through it sniffed around a few times before glancing towards a direction. The same path where Krognak was. Letting out a small growl it began running towards the direction. But not before leaping on a merc who didn't have time to let out a scream when he had his throat torn wide open.

-

The four of them walked through the tunnels until Olga stopped.

"If my memory serves right this should be the armory."

Without another word, her hand glowed once more causing another wall to open. Before they could move, Krognak raised his hand to stop them.

"What are you..." Krognak raised a hand signaling her to be quiet before walking through.

They were confused at what he was doing.

"Krognak?"

They understood why when they heard the sound of movement.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Turns out that there were tunnels we didn't know about. I found this one by luck."

"Wow. Who would have thought that the bitch was actually smart."

The three females stood there in anger.

"Is it just you three?"

"Of course. Why would we need more guards here?"

"Someone should tell Volt about this." One merc motioned to tunnel.

"You don't need to."

"You already have?"

"No."

The three female soon heard screams of fright followed by the sound of flesh being torn apart. They watched one merc ran through the hole only for his eyes to widen when he saw them. Before any of them react Krognak sword pierced through his back and out his chest causing blood to splatter on Olga's face who just wiped it off.

"Very effective."

Krognak didn't say a word but simply yanked his sword from the dead man causing his body to fall forward with the dark elves stepping to the side to let it fall to the ground.

"Grab what you need but keep it light."

"Don't tell us what to do pig."

Krognak just growled but held his mouth shut.

He watched them go over to grab their weapons while also grabbing a small bag of some sort. He raised an eyebrow when he saw them trying to place their other thing in it only to his amazement to see them fit.

'What in the world?'

"It's a magic satchel. I can place anything inside, and it will not even gain one pound." Olga explained when she saw his confusion. She must admit that seeing him confused amused her.

"Not surprised that a pig doesn't know what it is."

"If you had these things why didn't you give your soldiers some to help carry their gear without getting tired?" Krognak asked.

Neither of the elves said a word, but he did see Olga turned bright from embarrassment. Not even bothering to hear a response he grabbed the staff that was hers. Looking down at it he could feel the power in it. Turning he tossed it to Olga who caught it and smiled fondly at it.

"I guess there is probably a secret passage that leads out of this fort?"

Olga response was to smile.

"Lead the way."

The four walked through another passage. This one was much tighter causing the four of them to brush up against each other. Chole and Lucretia kept making rude comments about being up against his disgusting body. Krognak didn't care what they thought, but he was curious why Olga's face seemed to be smiling and kept brushing against him more then she should have. He didn't understand it at all.

Suddenly Krognak stopped causing the three to look at him in confusion.

"What are you doing your dumb beast?"

Krognak didn't say a word but glanced around. He didn't see anything, but he felt something wasn't right. There was no sign of danger.

"Something's not right."

As soon as he spoke he saw a glint of to the side.

"Move!"

Krognak shoved them out of the way just as a large figure ran at them. The figure was a giant humanoid figure the same size as Krognak but probably slightly taller, but much couldn't be seen. Krognak was raised off his feet by the thing when it lifted him up by the throat and slammed him into the wall just to spin and slam him on the other side.

Krognak punched the thing in the face, but it didn't seem to affect it judging from the fact it picked him up and slammed him on the ground before kicking him sending him sliding across the ground a few feet.

Chole and Lucretia let out roars when they rushed the thing only for it to smack them aside causing the both of them to gasp for air when they slammed against the wall. The thing turned towards Olga with red eyes only for it to be sent flying backward when she threw a fireball into its chest. The four stared it when it landed on its back unmoving, and its eyes closed.

"What in the world was that?"

They wanted to see what it was on;y for Krognak to block them.

"No time. We need to leave."

They wanted to argue with him but nodded their heads before proceeding the same way. Had they looked back they would have seen the thing eyes open up with it slowly getting to its feet while glaring at the way they left.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but I also don't care," Krognak spoke.

He had a hunch what it was, but he prayed he was wrong.

"You know what it was don't you!?" Chole accused him.

"I don't." Krognak lied.

The three just stared at him but didn't speak anymore on the matter. Soon they reached a door that would lead them to their exit but saw something that made them let out noises of annoyance.

Standing there were ten goblins armed to the teeth.

"What is up with these damn things," Krognak mumbled under his breath.

Before he could do anything, Olga had pushed past him while ignoring him to tell her to stop.

"Step aside in the name of your queen!"

The goblins got startled causing a few of them to drop their weapons, but they quickly picked them up and glanced over at Olga.

"You heard your queen!" Chole spoke while she and Lucretia took their places beside their queen.

The goblins glanced at one and another before one started to chuckle which soon turned into full-blown laughter with the others joining in confusing the three.

"How dare you laugh at your queen!"

"She not queen anymore!"

"Volt is king now!"

The three just stood there with stumped expressions on their faces which soon turned into rage.

"You dare!"

The three were so angry they didn't see the goblins off to the side notching their arrows, but Krognak did. He did the only thing he could of think at the moment.

"Look out!"

The three saw what he saw, and their eyes went wide in fear when the goblins fired their arrows. Time slowed as the arrows approached them. They saw their lives flashing before their eyes. Their eyes widened when Krognak jumped in front of them causing the arrows to slam into his chest and easily pierced through his armor.

"Why can't you three defend your damn selves!" Krognak roared before rushing towards the goblins before they could react.

In a matter of seconds, he had them killed though it was more of a massacre with the bodies being sliced in half while another one had its head and spine completely torn out by Krognak hand.

Krognak turned towards them covered in blood with the arrows still in his chest. They saw that was four arrows in him.

"Let's go."

"Wait! What about the," Krognak cut off Olga when he ripped the arrows out of his chest and tossed them to the side. "Arrows."

"They didn't hit me. The armor stopped them."

Krognak motioned with his head, and soon the four of them pushed through the door. Had they looked they would have seen the arrows had blood on them.

Stepping through they had to cover their eyes to adjust to the sun.

"Now what genius?"

Krognak stared at them.

"We need to keep moving. It won't be long before Volt notices."

"You sure know how to use your brain or whatever you have."

Before Krognak could say a word, they were knocked off their feet causing them to roll a few feet.

"NOW WHAT!?"

The four of them glanced over to see what had hit them. They recognized what had done it dues to the glowing blood red eyes and their eyes widened. Standing there was an orc, but that was the similarities ended. The orc if it could be called that had extra tusks on its top and bottom lip. But what drew their attention was the armor that it wore on its body had its flesh on it. The armor looked as if it was fused into its body. The orc body was also green.

'No.' Krognak thought as he stared at the orc. If an orc like this was here, then that meant those four were near.

"What the hell is that thing!?"

"Dead." Was Olga blunt reply when she cast another fireball at the thing.

They watched in wide eyes when the fireball slammed into its chest, but it merely stood there with no signs of damage.

"Impossible!"

They soon heard Olga fall to her knees panting in deep breathes. A sign that she was exhausted.

"How...my magic."

Krognak was surprised along with the other two. They have never seen Olga exhausted at all. He was also surprised to see fear in her eyes. Hardening his eyes, he turned towards the abomination. This thing was no orc.

"Lat leav kigija drok use naj-ri'uk magic par lat!?" (You let that demon use his magic on you!?)

Krognak ignored the stumped expressions.

The thing just chuckled which was deep.

"Nalkroro noav? Hiuk magic gave alnej ukavrengavh." (Why not? His magic gave me strength.)

The thing let out a roar and bull rushed towards Krognak who swung his sword only for his hand to be caught by the thing right hand before headbutting him causing him to drop his sword. Krognak returned a headbutt of his own causing the thing to release his hand.

Not wanting to give it time he rushed towards it jumping in the air and threw a right fist that connected with its jaw and he followed it up with a headbutt and swung an uppercut last that connected with its jaw. Krognak let out a roar.

It let out a roar of its own and rushed towards Krognak with a fist raised only for Krognak to step to the side and retaliated with a punch in the side then another uppercut.

Th thing glared at him while spitting blood off to the side.

"Iav maausan have gave lat ukavrengavh. Buav iav had robbun lat ro ni ro avhe avhaumn avhaav evaum warrior needuk," (Iav maausan have gave lat ukavrengavh. Buav iav had robbun lat ro ni ro avhe avhaumn avhaav evaum warrior needs.) Krognak paused while glaring at the thing who let out a roar and rushed towards him. "Nalkren avo uuke your kok your kok shal baavavle." (How to use your head your head in battle.)

Krognak quickly grasped his sword that lay by his feet and spun while slicing the thing legs while also cutting off its dick causing it to let out a high pitch roar of pain.

Krognak stood facing the other way until he heard the sound of the thing falling down to its knees. Turning around he saw his opponent on his knees with his hands holding his groin or whatever was left of it. Rushing up he thrust his weapon through its neck back.

The abomination let out a loud gasp of pain even when Krognak pulled his sword out of it. Krognak just stood there staring at the body, but after a minute he raised his foot and pushed its corpse over.

Krognak let out a sigh. He was glad that it was one of the stupid abominations otherwise the fight would have taken longer and time was something they did not have. Walking over he saw Chole and Lucretia attending to an exhausted Olga who was leaning against her staff.

"We need to move."

"Mind your tongue beast!"

"Our mistress is tired."

"We don't have time to rest! Every second we wait is another second Volt will begin to expect something!"

The two glared at him while he just glared back. He glanced over at Olga and lost some his cold look when he saw she was panting and sweating from exhaustion, but he couldn't understand what. He didn't want to waste time, but she was in shape to run not even walk.

"Parshaara!" Krognak shouted cauing the three of them to glance at him while he walked towards them.

"STOP YOU BEAST!"

Krognak just shoved past them and picked up OLga bride style casuing her face to glow a bright red.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"SHUT UP!"

Krognak glared at the two elves who flinched back from his look.

"She can't walk from being exhausted so I will carry her and no buts!"

Krognak turned and started running, and soon the other two were running with him though they kept glaring at him.

"Why Krognak I didn't know you were bold." Olga teased causing Krognak to gain a confuse look on his face as he glanced down her.

"To sweep a woman off her feet so soon without getting to know her."

"What the hell are you talking about? This is the easiest way to carry you without causing your discomfort."

"So you care about my comfort?" Olga ashed with a smirk on her face.

Krognak sighed. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. The only he had on his thought as he ran was just one thing.

'Why are women so damn confusing?'


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED!?" Volt yelled at his men that tried to hide behind each other.

Volt sat on the throne glaring down at his men who shiver from his look. Beside him was Kin and Hicks who had no expressions on their faces.

"That's it sir. They killed a few of our men and the scout that you sent to watch him." The one that spoke was shivering in fear.

"WHAT ABOUT THE ORC THAT WENT AFTER THEM!?"

"He's dead to sir."

Volt continued to glare at them. It seemed he was going to keep doing that but after a few minutes, he began to chuckle which soon turned into laughter. After a while, a few of the men let out a few of their chuckles though theirs were full of nervousness.

"I'm surprised you not furious sire." Kin spoke while pushing his glasses up.

"I AM FURIOUS!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Even though Krognak escaped I can't help but admire how he did."

"You admire him?"

"Tch. He had been the only one to ever hurt me. It doesn't change the fact that when I see him the next time I will personally separate his head from his body!"

No one spoke anything else in the fear that it might set Volt off again.

"Are those four here yet?"

"According to the letter we received back they would be here soon."

"Define soon."

Before anyone one could say anything, there was a loud scream causing them all to glance at the throne room doors that were closed. The men glanced at one and another before turning towards Volt who just sat there with his head resting against his fist.

The doors open only for a head to roll inside. It was a merc though his expression was one of terror and pain. Before anyone moved an armored boot squshed the head causing blood skin and grey matter to splay everywhere.

"This soon." Volt spoke while staring at the figure walking towards the throne with one of the figures taking steps that left a bloody footprint.

The four figures were orcs but three of them were bigger and looked more dangerous than the rest of the orcs he had seen.

The first one was Eight foot tall bulging with muscles and had green skin. In his right hand, he held a large spike club with the entire handle covered in serrated six-inch blades that dug into his hand but he showed no sign of it affecting him. The pommel was a long spike that looked like it could easily pierce through the toughest armor. He wore a simple loincloth with a leather chest piece that fir around the neck area. He also had a belt that went around his waist. Hanging off it was the skulls of humans and elves with a few of them still dripping red showing that some of them were recent kills.

The second was the same height but had three scars running down the left side of his face and his left eye was milky white showing he was blind. This orc was covered from head to toe in black armor though it looked like it was fused into his skin due to the fact that the armor moved like skin judging from the fact his armor moved every time he took a breath. The only part you could see from him was his mouth that had green drool dripping down. In his right hand, he had a large ax that was the same size as him. On the back side of it was an orc skull with two large twelve-inch tusks sticking out.

The third was huge compared to the other two. He stood at nine foot tall with extremely large bulging muscles. On his feet were large metal boots that had spikes sticking out the front. He wore dark black plate leggings. He also wore a large plate chest piece with two large tail like thing coming out behind almost touching the ground. On his shoulders were two large skulls that looked like wargs with the mouths open. His skin wasn't green but brown.

The final figure was smaller than the other three. He stood at six foot and eleven. His skin a dark green. He wore a large cloak that covered his entire body only showing his face. His eyes also seemed to glow a neon green. On his back were large bone spikes that at first glance seemed to be attached to his cloak but looking closer you could see the spikes going through the cloak and possibly into his skin. In his right hand was a staff. The staff seemed simple but was dark black with glowing neon green lines going through it while the top of it was an orc skull that had neon green coming from its eye sockets.

"Your late, Ougigoth." Volt spoke while the orcs stopped by the steps that led up to the throne causing the men standing by it to step back in fear while the brown orc snorted in disgust from their fear.

"Uniting the clans tends to take time." The orc with the staff spoke as if he was altering reality and seemed to echo.

"Indeed," Volt spoke while glancing at the brown orc. "Vruhag."

"That is war chief to you." The orc carrying the ax spoke in a deep pitch voice while taking a step forward while resting his ax on his right shoulder casing everyone to tense except for Volt and the orcs.

"Gnalurg." Vruhag warned him.

Gnalurg growled but stepped back though he didn't move his ax from his shoulder.

"Enough with the stalling. Just give us what we were promised for this alliance." The one with the club spoke with a deep rumbling tone that sounded raspy.

"Mergigoth."

The orc just snorted.

Volt stared at them.

"There might be a problem with that."

"Oh?" Ougigoth raised an eyebrow.

"Olga and her servant were able to escape."

"THEY WHAT!?" The two orcs shouted while Ougigoth and Vruhag just stood there.

"How the fuck did you allow them to escape!?"

"Apparently you humans are weak."

Ougigoth tapped his staff on the ground causing the two orcs to glance at him nervously.

"Be silent."

They did as they were told but still glared at Volt who didn't seem fazed.

"I am curious though. How did they escape?"

"Because of that pale bastard!" One merc shouted.

"Damn orc." Another muttered.

"Orc?"

Volt glared at his men but turned his attention back to his guests.

"Let's just say we had an orc help us take this fort. But instead of accepting my proposal he decided to keep his word and take those two to Celestine." Volt spoke though he spat out the word Celestine.

"An orc," Vruhag muttered to himself. "Tell me. Was this orc pale white like snow and carried a sword different than any other orc?"

Volt scoffed.

"You talking about Krognak?"

Three of the orcs tensed at the name while Ougigoth chuckled.

"It seems he has turned out to be quite a thorn, Vruhag."

Vruhag didn't say a word but seemed to be in deep thought.

"More like a pain in the arse." Volt muttered out loud.

"So we came here for nothing."

"Don't seem sad my friend. We will still help you conquer this land and then afterwards..." Ougigoth trailed off with a smile that sent shivers down everyone spine.

"Yes yes. So you can have the dark bitch for her magic and as a sex slave."

"How did they escape when we had one our own here?"

"Krognak killed him." Was Volt blunt answer.

Ougigoth chuckled again.

"Who knew the runt was strong?" Mergigoth spoke though it was full of sarcasm.

"Please. Any weakling with a dagger could kill Nugbu."

"ENOUGH!" Volt yelled while standing up from his throne.

"We are wasting time. Do we have your support or not?"

Ougigoth just chuckled which began to irritate Volt.

"Of course. The horde will help you. But..." He trailed off while glancing around at Volt's men who shivered from the looks he was giving them. "Would you like for your men to become stronger as well as you?"

"I gave you this answer already. I'm strong enough."

"But why be strong enough when there is still stronger?"

"If my men want you to use your magic on them then be my guess but I will not."

"Very well. We must leave to prepare for our forces to arrive. Farewell King Volt."

Volt eyes narrowed at the four orcs retreating back. He knew he was being mocked but he couldn't afford to kill off potential allies they could give him. For now. Volt saw Vruhag had a deep thoughtful expression.

'Interesting.' Volt thought while sitting back down.

"Sir. Are you sure we need them filth?" Hicks spoke once he made sure the orcs had left.

"In war, you use what you can."

"But afterwards?"

Volt chuckled.

"Simple. We kill their warchief."

"Why just their chief?"

"Orcs follow strength. The war chief is the strongest orc."

"So killing him..."

"They will understand my strength."

"Thus naming you the new war chief," Kin concluded.

"Indeed though it will probably have to be in one on one battle."

"I doubt orcs would be that honorable."

"No, but I know you can find me an answer Kin."

"Me?"

Volt nodded his head.

"You the smartest one I know here. Plus it lets you get insight on the orc culture."

"Hmmm."

"Hicks."

"Sire?"

"Did you send out some of the men to bring those four back?"

"Yes, sire."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"How many?"

"Ten. Why?"

Volt didn't answer but stared at him before letting out a deep sigh.

"So you think ten men can bring back a weapon master, two dark elves and an orc who defeated said weapon master."

Hicks just stood there with a confused look for a few minuted before his expression became one of dread.

"I just sent ten men to their deaths didn't I?"

Volt look simply told him yes.

-

Krognak had no idea how long they ran but he knew that it was probably all day due to the sun that was now beginning to go down. In all honesty, he could have made it back to Celestine by morning. He would be exhausted but he would make it. He just had two problems with that.

Taking a glance out of the corner of his eye he saw Chole and Lucretia both panting from exhaustion and sweat dripping down their from the heads and bodies causing it glisten.

Krognak shook his head trying to keep those thoughts away.

He had to decide what to do. They needed a break but it could give Volt forces time to catch up to them. But if he pushed them further it was more likely that the two dark elves would faint. Looking down he could see Olga was exhausted more than likely caused by the reason her magic wasn't working right.

Hearing more heavy breathing coming from Chole and Lucretia he knew what the plan was to do.

He stopped only for the two elves to slam into his back knocking them down while he had not even budged but simply glanced around the area that would provide shelter while also being able to hide them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PIG!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP!"

He just ignored them while still glancing around.

"ANSWER YOUR BETTERS!"

At that Krognak turned and deadpanned at them.

"Why did we stop?"

Krognak glanced down at Olga who simply stared at him.

"We need to make camp."

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"You are trying to get us caught aren't you!"

"Shut up."

Krognak glared at the two causing them to flinch back from his stare.

"You two are about to collapse and unless you want me to leave you two behind," The two glared at him while grasping their swords. "We need to rest. Right now I am looking for a spot that would provide us cover and be able to hide us."

The two just glared at him while he just looked away from them.

Soon Krognak saw a place they could stay for the night.

"WE ARE NOT SLEEPING IN A CAVE!"

Krognak was close to ripping off one of their arms off and use it to beat the other one to death with it.

"Surely there is a place better than is. Our mistress does not need this."

"Oh, you right. Why don't we just go back to Volt? I'm sure he would more than happy give us a nice cozy bed and meal."

The three glared at him.

Chole opened her mouth to say something only to close it when Krognak stared at her almost daring her to say something.

"That's what I thought," Krognak spoke while walking towards the entrance to the cave ignoring the glares aimed at his back.

Walking in he could see there was plenty room to make a camp here. He wasn't sure though due to the fact it was completely dark. Until Olga staff glowed causing the entire cave to be lit up.

"This would do." Krognak spoke while he slowly lowered Olga down on a rock for her to sit.

"What now genius?"

"We need to set up camp."

"Then why the hell are you leaving?"

Krognak stopped at the entrance.

"Judging from the fact that your stomach is growling I'm guessing you're hungry."

Before anyone could speak there were four loud growling. The three females blushed when they realized it was their stomachs. Krognak just walked off.

"Get a fire going while I look for food."

The three dark elves saw him walk off and when they realized he was out of earshot Chole and Lucretia turned towards Olga.

"My lady. Here is our chance to leave the beast."

Olga stared at the two before sighing while frowning.

"No."

"But mistress..."

"I gave him my word and I will keep it. As long as he does the same." Olga interrupted Chole.

"You really going to trust an orc word?"

Olga frowned.

"Shes right. When has an orc ever kept his word?"

Olga sighed.

"You really think he will keep his word?"

"What did he do when he found out about Volt plan?"

"What does that..."

"What did he do?" Olga asked again causing the two dark elves to glance at each other.

"He helped us escape when he could have easily gone along with Volt's plan but didn't."

"He probably just wants us for himself."

"I don't think so." Olga spoke.

"But..."

"He took a great risk to save us. All because he gave Celestine his word that he would bring me to her."

Olga saw their eyes widening.

"He didn't have to save you two but he did. He could have easily left you two there but instead saved you two."

"He could still..."

"Enough."

Chole and Lucretia tensed at the tone Olga was speaking at them with.

"We will continue to head towards Ken and that's final."

"Yes ma'am." They both replied though they both had their doubts still.

-

Krognak stepped through a bush just to send his prey running.

"Phak!" (Fuck!)

That was the third prey he failed to catch. This area was filled with rabbits and deer, Though he didn't have any luck catching any.

"There is prey yet I can not catch just one." Krognak swore.

He stopped when he heard a small twig break. Glancing over he saw a large bush to shake. Krognak eyes narrowed when he noticed the bush was actually shaking towards him and not going the other way. Whatever it was the creature was obviously not afraid of him.

Grasping his sword he tensed ready to kill whatever it was. But he became confused when saw a deer carcass came flying out and landed at his feet with its throat torn wide open and blood leaking out on the ground.

Confused he turned towards the bush only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. Standing there with lips back in a snarl was a tiger of some sort. The main thing that Krognak noticed was the large maxillary canine teeth that extended from its mouth.

Krognak coked his head to the side when he saw it growling at him.

'Hopefully, it will go away.'

Krognak became confused when he saw it let out few sniffs before turning to look at him. He had no idea why until he felt something dripping down his chest. Glancing down he saw his blood dripping down to the ground. He forgot the goblins arrows had pierced him.

'At least we will eat well tonight.' Krognak thought as he readied himself just as the tiger lept at him.

-

"What is taking that pig so long!?"

"He's probably eating his fill and going to give us the scraps."

Olga sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. It was just a few hours since Krognak had left to get food and not returned yet. They had a fire going and sleeping bags out.

"If he is I will kill him."

"Yeah? Get in line."

Olga sighed.

"I still think we should have left the pig." Chole voiced only to flinch when Olga glared over at her.

Before any of them could say a word there was a loud thud causing them all to jump in fear. Glancing over they saw Krognak standing by the fire but drew their attention was the large tiger.

"A SABERTOOTH!?"

"Apparently," Krognak spoke while starting sit down next the fire.

Before they could say something Krognak grabbed the sabertooth and they watched as he began to cook it causing them to gag. When he felt the preparations were done he placed it over the fire to cook. Turning he saw the three females gaping at him with mouths wide open causing him to sweatdrop.

"Haven't either of you ever cooked an animal?" Krognak inquired though all he got were stares.

It continued like this for awhile. Krognak just kept tending to the food while ignoring the dark elves horrified expressions. He just sighed when the animal looked to be cooked enough. Taking his sword he began carving out pieces of it.

"YOU KILLED A SABERTOOTH!"

Krognak finally turned towards the three who looked like they were out of their dreamland or whatever happened to them.

"Obviously," Krognak grunted.

"You don't understand. No one had really been able to kill these things without getting a scratch on them. So how?"

They were curious how he was able to with ease.

Krognak just stared at them while they stared back.

"Tell us."

Krognak glared at Chole demand.

"It jumped at me and I held my sword up causing it to fall on it."

That caused them to face vault.

"That's it!?"

"These things are not that bright."

"Brighter than you," Lucretia muttered under her breath but Krognak heard her.

"If that was true then I wouldn't be here right now."

There was no word said after that.

When Krognak thought the food was cooked right he nodded his head in satisfaction.

"WE ARE NOT EATING THAT!"

Krognak deadpanned.

"If you say something about eating due to me touching it I will personally tie you to a tree and force feed you like a mimba."

He got three confused expressions.

"It means child."

"You calling me a child!?"

"I'm not calling you one."

"Glad you know that pig."

"I'm calling you and her a child." Krognak spoke while pointing at Lucretia and Chole.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US!?"

Krognak watched both of them grabbed their swords and began walking towards him while he rose to his feet grasping his sword in his right hand.

The three glared at each other to the point that lighting was shooting out of their eyes.

"Mmmmm. This pretty good."

The three blinked a few times before turning to see Olga had gotten a piece and was slowly chewing it with a content smile on her face. Krognak just blinked a few times in confusion while Lucretia and Chole had flabbergasted expressions.

They both opened their mouths to say something only to close it when Olga glared at them. The look basically said not one word. She then motioned with her head towards the food causing them to drop their heads in defeat. Krognak didn't show it but on the inside, he was smirking at their shame.

He watched them walk over and sat down near Olga with the three of them eating in silence. Krognak knew the other two liked his cooking or at least found it good judging from their small smiles on their faces.

Krognak frowned though when he glanced down at his armored chest to see his blood dripping down still. He doubted that he would die from the wounds but it would be better to tend to them but since he didn't have any bandages it one thing. Cauterize. The good thing was that a fire was going already but he was going to wait until his companions fell asleep. He never did like showing weakness in front of others. Especially when it could give another orc a sign to kill you.

But these are not orcs though. He could hear his mind telling him.

So deep in his thought, he didn't see Olga glancing at him with a frown.

"Krognak."

Hearing his name he glanced over at Olga who was staring at him.

"Do you know what that thing was that you killed?"

She watched him tense signifying that he indeed knew what it was.

"You do don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"You pig!"

Krrognak glared at her causing all three to gasp from the anger in them. They had seen his glare before but this one was worse. Olga could also see there was something else in his eyes. It looked like...

'Sadness.' She thought.

Krognak just sat there before closing his eyes and was breathing deeply. After what seemed like hours but in reality was just a few minutes he spoke.

"That thing was an orc."

"That abomination?"

"That's not what it is now but yes."

"How did it turn out like that?"

"Because of that demon!" He shouted causing all three of them to stare at him in shock.

"Everyday he corrupts my people more and more."

"They must be stupid if they are being corrupt."

Krognak glared at them.

"He's using my people own pride to make them fall to his tricks."

"Surprised a pig like you didn't accept his offer."

"It takes more than just magic to make a warrior."

"What of this demon?" Olga asked.

"What does he look like?"

Krognak was silent.

"An orc with a skull mask."

There was silence for a few seconds only to be broken when Chole and Lucretia busted out in laughter.

"You scared of an orc cause he wears a skull?"

"Poor little piggy!"

Krognak glared at them.

"I'm not scared of what he looks like but what he can do."

"Yell boo at you?"

"His magic."

That brought all laughter to a stop while the females stared at him with mouths wide open.

"Impossible."

"It's true."

"If an orc can use magic then why would I not know about it my army?"

"Because you only been receiving the warriors from the Gnawer tribe."

"Tribe?"

"Yes."

"You mean there are more than just one tribe?"

"Great. More pigs and rapists."

Krognak glared at all three of them.

"Not all of the tribes share the same traits. And do you three really have any right to insult the other tribes when you freely allowed the demons and orcs to do as they pleased?"

That caused the three to go silent while glancing at each other nervously while Krognak just snorted.

"What tribe is the demon from?"

"No one knows. He just showed up from nowhere."

"Does he have a name?"

Krognak was silent for a few seconds.

"Ougigoth."

"Interesting name."

"Why do you call him a demon?"

"His magic. There is something...unnatural about it."

"Unnatural?"

Krognak nodded his head yes.

"Its dark. Darker than even yours."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. I would rather face your magic than that...thing."

"Another thing is also bugging me."

Krognak just motioned for her to continue.

"What tribe are you from?"

Krognak tensed at the question.

"It's obvious you not from the Gnawer tribe."

Krognak was just silent as if he was contemplating something.

"You three should get some rest. I will take the first watch."

He felt a small pebble slammed upside his head causing him to glare over at Chole who threw it.

"You think we are going to just let you watch over us while we sleep pig."

"It gives you plenty of time to..."

"Oh yes because I'm silent enough that I could rape you three without waking the others." Krognak interrupted them.

They glared at him.

"Oh fo fuckuk ukakeuk! Go to sleep!" (Oh for fucks sake!)

They watched Krognak stormed off while grabbing his sword. They were guessing he was probably going to look around.

The three glanced at each other though both Lucretia and Chole flinched at the disappointment on Olga's face when she stared at them. Not wanting to get another tongue lashing the two tired to fall asleep as soon as possible while Olga sighed while shaking her head. She turned towards where she Krognak went.

-

It was a few hours since Krognak left and in that meantime, he simply walked around looking for any sign of enemies, animals or anything that could harm them. But he had not seen anything.

'Perhaps those three are asleep now.' He thought as he walked back into the cave and saw the three of them were.

He saw the fire was also going down. Letting out a sigh he grabbed a stick and stuck it into the flames and waited for a few minutes. Once satisfied he pulled the stick out that was burning hot.

He sighed. He was not going to like what he would have to do next but it must be done unless he wants the wounds to get infected. Turning he began to walk outside to find a spot where to do this since he didn't want to wake the three females up.

Letting out a sigh he placed his sword on the ground. The next thing he started to do was take off the armor piece he wore though he just yanked it off causing it to fall off on the ground.

'Now the fun part.' He thought.

Raising the branch up to his eye level he gave a sigh before pushing it against one of his wounds causing him to grit his teeth in pain trying to not yell out in pain. He could feel his skin burning and it made him want to throw up from the smell but he kept going. After what seemed to be forever he pulled the branch away causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

Glancing down he was satisfied with one of the wounds cauterized. He could only groan because he knew had a few more to do. Letting out a sigh he began to do the process again.

It took a few minutes but he closed all the wounds except the last one. Reason being was the fire on the branch had died out causing him to growl and toss it to the side.

'Its still better than nothing I suppose.' He thought but he was cut from his thoughts when he saw light coming towards him.

Rising to his feet in a flash he thrust his hand out and grabbed whoever it was by the throat and spun slamming them into the rocks behind him causing the figure to let out a grunt of pain while dropping the torch she carried.

He blinked a few times when he saw it was Olga who stared at him.

"You have quick reflexes." She complimented him.

Krognak just snorted as he lowered her to the ground while backing away.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He grunted as he sat back down on the log.

"Couldn't." She spoke while sitting down next to him.

Krognak just glanced at her before looking forward.

"I thought you said those arrows didn't hurt you?" Olga asked while glancing down at his wounds.

"I live."

"You lied to me."

Krognak just glared at her but stopped when he saw she was wearing a blanket and not her usual outfit. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her.

"You like?" She teased only for a vein to pop on her head when he glanced away.

"Where's your usual clothing?"

"Surely you don't think I wear that all the time."

His silence was her answer.

The two just sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You should go back to sleep," Krognak spoke while reaching for the torch only for her to snatch it before he could causing him to glare at her.

"Would you like some help?"

Krognak glared at her.

"No."

He reached again only for her to back away.

"I think you do. Afterall," She spoke while flashing him a smile. "It is my torch you trying to use."

Krognak wanted to curse her out but h knew that needed what she had.

"So I ask again," She leaned forward with a teasing smile. "Do you need help?"

Krognak just stared at her with her doing the same but with that smile on her face.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

Krognak blinked a few times.

"I said yes isn't that it?"

Olga stared at him looking to see if he was being serious and to her shock, she saw he was.

"Say please."

"Please? What does that mean?"

"It means you are being polite when asking for something or when you asking a question."

Krognak sighed in annoyance.

"Please."

Olga smiled and stood up while crouching down in front of Krognak who tensed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

"You can help me by giving me the torch."

"You didn't specify what kind of help you needed."

Krognak stared at her and could see that she was not going to budge.

"Fine."

Olga nodded her head while raising the torch while Krognak closed his eyes to brace himself for the pain that he knew was going to come. He waited and waited but didn't feel. Getting impatient he opened his eyes to tell her to hurry up but closed his mouth when he saw her hand glowing and was hovering over his wound.

Olga nodded her satisfied when the wound closed but felt light headed and fell back but Krognak caught with his right hand on her back while the left held her right arm.

"Why? You know your magic is acting up and you do this."

"I was helping you like you helped me and my subjects."

Krognak grunted in annoyance and rose to his feet while picking her up bridal style.

"I gave my word to bring you to Celestine. Nothing more nothing less."

"True but you helped more than you should have." Olga pointed out.

"Only because it would make things easier for me."

"Wouldn't it been easier if you left Chole and Lucretia?"

"..."

"..."

"Go to sleep. Its still my watch and you need your rest."

Olga simply smiled while resting her head on Krognak chest and let his heart beats lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Krognak yanked his sword from a goblin chest causing blood to squirt out onto his chest. Spinning he grabbed one neck and lifted it up in the air while blocking another one's sword. Using his right leg he kicked the goblin away from him. Lifting the one in his hand he squeezed until there was a loud crack signifying he broke his neck. Lifting the body he tossed it to the side and swung his sword down slicing the goblin that was on the ground head off.

Glancing over he saw Chole had sliced off one merc arm before turning and thrusting her sword through another neck. Lucretia parried swords that were swung at her while twirling her swords around before spinning and slicing every goblin head off and then turned her swords around with the tips pointing back and thrust backward with both piercing through a merc chest. She yanked them out and kicked the dead merc causing his body to collapse.

Krognak let out a sigh.

They had woken early and left to get to Celestine as soon as possible but not even an hour had passed before they were attacked. It was more of a massacre than an attack though. There was only seven of them. So Krognak knew that it was just a scouting party.

"What the hell are goblins doing all the way out here?"

"Agreed. There's no way they should have been here or ahead of us."

Krognak walked over to his companions with the two of them glaring at him. Ignoring them he walked towards Olga who stared at him. Looking closer he saw she had blood on her face but she just wiped it off. Other than that he didn't see a wound or scratch on her.

"I almost feel insulted that they sent so few against us."

"They weren't after us."

"Really? Them attacking us was just a big misunderstanding?"

Krognak glared at Lucretia.

"Use your heads."

"What are you going on about now?"

"This is not a hunting party but merely a scouting one."

The three female just stared at him while he just sighed.

"Do you really think they would send so few against us."

"That human could have been overconfident."

"No."

"There is no reason they would have been this far already if what you saying is true."

"You are correct about that."

"Glad to see you know that..."

"It means that Volt had been planning this for awhile. Perhaps even before the attack on your fort." Krognak spoke cutting off Chole who glared at him.

"So this was a plan years in the making."

Krognak nodded his head yes.

"It would explain why the attack on your fort went easier than a normal siege would have been."

"Though Volt lost many of his men though. Why would he do that knowing it would make his army smaller?"

"Sacrifice a pawn to gain a rook, knight or a..." He trailed off to let them get what he was saying.

Olga eyes lit up in recognition.

"A queen."

"Exactly. I can't say exactly how long he had been planning this but was before the attack on your fort."

Chole scoffed.

"Humans. Always deceitful and never trustworthy."

"I really don't see how this is important right now."

"Think. If there are scouts then are probably more of them. And where there are scouts there are camps. Where there are camps then there are armies out there."

"So what you saying is..."

"We need to be more cautious unless we want to risk bringing them down on us."

"So we might have to fight the rest of the way. Great."

"Indeed but first."

They watched Krognak walked over towards one of the corpses and raised his leg then slammed it down on one of the bodies necks breaking it.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"That one wasn't touched at all so he could have been faking his death. Better to make sure your opponent is dead than to have to deal with another threat in the future."

For once the two females that had been criticising everything he said or do didn't say a word. For that, he was actually thankful.

"Let's go. Keep an eye out."

"Shut up pig."

Krognak didn't like the insult but at least they were using their brains or whatever they had in their empty skulls.

It seemed as if fate was against them when they heard a branch snap causing the four of them to tense. Glancing over he saw a bush moving around.

'This day just keeps getting more and more interesting.' Krognak thought as he shared a glance with the females and nodded his head towards the bush with them nodding back.

The four of them slowly approached it with Krognak being in front of them with his sword raised. As they kept closer the bush stopped moving causing them to stop.

"Perhaps it's just a wild animal?"

As the words left Chole a rabbit jumped from the bush causing the three of them to jump while Krognak just watching the animal take off running over the hill and into the woods.

"That answers that."

Krognak just continued staring.

"It's just a rabbit idiot!"

Krognak turned and reached out towards Chole who eye widened when it looked like he was reaching for her only to watch when he grabbed an arrow that was an inch away from her face.

"We supposed to take them alive!"

The four of them turned to see ten mercs rushing towards them. One of them was on a black horse that was wielding a halberd. Strapped to the horse saddlebags were a few lances.

"Stay behind me," Krognak spoke while raisng his sword.

"LIKE HELL!"

Krognak just groaned when the two dark elves rushed towards the mercs. He turned his attention towards the merc on the horse who grasped and lifted one of the lances and held it in his left hand. He watched as the man ushered his horse forward.

"LOOK OUT!"

The two dark elves turned towards the man only for their eyes to widen. Reacting quickly they jumped to the side as the merc passed them without even swinging at them.

Krognak eyes narrowed when he saw the man coming towards him and Olga.

"MY LADY!"

Before the two could move the rest of the mercs jumped in front of them.

"Maybe if you both surrender you could be..." The merc were cut off when Chole sliced his head off.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"

Krognak saw the two quickly and easily dispatch the rest of them but his focus was mostly at the horse and its rider. The merc was a few feet away when he thrust his lance. To Krognak anger he saw it wasn't aimed at him but Olga. Reacting he through his body in front of her only to grunt in pain when he felt the lance tip break off into his back while knocking him down with Olga below him.

The rider galloped a few feet while tossing down his broken lance and pulling another out while turning his horse around for another run.

Krognka growled as he rose to his feet glaring while reaching his hand up and grasped the lance tip that was stuck in his back and with one strong pull he ripped it from his back and tossed it to the ground.

"COWARD! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

Krognak turned towards the other two when he saw them run up and were now standing in front of Olga glaring at the rider who was facing towards them.

"You aim for a defenseless woman?!" Krognak snarled while ignoring the looks he got from the three females.

"Of course."

"COWARD!"

"There are no cowards in war. Simply those who know what needs to be done. I know you will defend that woman since you did rescue her but what about the others I wonder?"

The rider ushered his horse forward again. Krognak rushed forward pushing the three females to the ground just for a second lance to slam into his chest but luckliy missing any vital spots. Grunting he stood to his feet glaring at the man while yanking the lance from his chest. Glancing down he saw it was just a small piece. It would hurt but he wouldn't die.

"Why would you do that?"

Krognak glanced down at the two dark elves stumped expressions.

"I gave my word that I would make sure no harm would come to any of you."

"Idiot! We didn't ask for help!"

Krognak just snorted while glancing back at the rider with a glare who just raised his halberd with both hands.

"Looks like we are all done here."

Krognak body tensed when he saw him coming at them again. At the last second, he pushed the females out of the way while missing the halberd that nipped his hair cutting a few pieces.

"We are sitting ducks here!"

"I FUCAUMN KNOW!" Krognak yelled while dodging a strike that would have taken his head off.

Krognak jumped to the side to avoid the halberd but what he didn't expect was for the horse to stop and the man to slam the blunt end of his weapon to Krognak chest than swung upwards knocking his sword out of his hand.

"BASTARD!"

"Uh uh uh!" The man mocked while pointing the end of his weapon into Krognak chest who just growled at him. "ANother step and I might accidentally pierce his heart."

The females just glanced at each other with the two glancing at Olga who didn't know what to do.

"Leave me!"

The shout startled everyone causing them all to glance at Krognak.

"What are you talking about pig?"

"You three can make it to ken while I kill this bastard."

"That will kill you!" Olga shouted.

Krognak snorted.

"Would anyone even miss a dead orc?" Krognak asked casuing OLga to flinch.

"HA HA HA! NOW, THIS IS RICH! AN ORC WHO IS WILLING TO DIE FOR FEMALES!"

"ALeast I'm not afraid of dying from someone who is too scared to fight without his horse."

"Tch. Nice try. No perish knowing that you failed pig."

The man raised his polearm ready to thrust forward only to stop when there was the sound of a branch breaking. Everyone glanced over to see bushes but what drew their attention was the fact it was moving towards them.

"What the..."

The man didn't have time to finish his sentence when a white warg jumped from the bushes knocking him off the horse who whines and ran off. The man turned on his stomach. Reaching for his weapon only to stop when a white paw slammed on to it. Glancing up fearfully he saw the warg that was a few inches away from his face. He only had time to let out a scream before the warg jaws thrust forward biting into the man face with the sound of flesh being torn and a skull being smashed was heard. The four watched as it turned and threw the body into a rock.

"Great a warg?"

The warg turned towards Chole who stepped back fearfully when it growled at her.

"I rather take the merc with the horse please."

The warg turned and stared at Krognak snarling while approaching him while he just sat there on one knee even as it approached him and was slowly leaning towards his face snarling.

"Do something."

"What? Why?"

"He just saved us."

"You want to save a pig?" Chole could only stare at Lucretia in shock.

"You mean the orc that took a blow for us? You don't want to save the one that saved us?"

Chole deadpanned at her.

"No."

The two turned back towards Krognak only to be shocked at what happened next.

The warg was an inch away from Krognak still snarling all the while Krognak did not look away but merely held his gaze with it. After what seemed like a few minutes the warg stopped snarling and was panting like a dog before it began licking Krognak face covering it with droll and blood from its last victim.

"They can do that!?"

"Apparently."

The four watched Krognak began petting its side while the warg just rubbed its head aginast him.

"So...nice warg?"

Krognak just deadpanned at them while the warg just looked annoyed.

Olga chuckled.

"It seems like you two are more alike than you think."

That actually caused the warg and Krognak to glance at each other.

"What are you going to name it?" Olga asked only to jump back in fear when the warg growled at her.

"It's a he."

"What are you going to name him?"

"My lady, you can't be serious."

"Snow." Krognak spoke up.

"That's it? No weird orc names just snow? WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?!" Chole yelled.

Krognak didn't speak but merely stepped around the warg who stood still even as Krognak mounted it like a horse.

"It seems we have a faster way of getting to Ken."

"You are out of you mind!"

"Would you rather walk?"

None of the dark elves answered.

"Thought so."

Krognak glanced down at the wark who was looking up at him with the corner of its eye.

"Can you handle the weight bud?"

SNow just snorted as if feeling insulted.

Krognak smiled causing the three female to open their mouth in shock at never seeing him smile but they all let out sighs. It wasn't like anything would go bad...right?


	8. Chapter 8

It was a boring day in Ken. It seemed like everything had dulled. Granted there were still children playing. Merchants trying to sell their goods to those walked by. The ones who were the most bored were the two guards who stood at the gate that guarded the entrance to the fortress. The two of them stood like statues with both of them fighting to keep their eyes open or letting out deep yawns.

"So..."

"So?"

"Hows the family?"

"We talked about this."

"Have we?"

"*sigh* Yes we have. This will be the third time."

"..."

"She's not coming back."

The other guard looked at him.

"No?"

"She sent me a letter telling me to send her the yari to her."

"Ouch man. I know how much you liked that spear."

"Yea."

"Aleast you can hit on other women now." The guard spoke trying to cheer up his friend only for the said friend to glare at him.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"That's all you can say?!"

The guard just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"My bad?"

The guard just let out a cuss under his breath while praying for anything to happen. He didn't care what it was. He just wanted this boredom to end and hopefully take his mind off things.

"Hey, we got incoming."

That broke the guard away from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Something coming this way."

The guard turned to stare where the other guard was staring at with narrowed eyes. He could see a fast white blur coming towards them. He could also see that there appeared to be people on its back.

"Should we sound the alarm?"

"Tch. Sound the alarm for one possible enemy? I think not."

"There could be more of them."

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"Isn't that the orc that was sent to retrieve Olga with the Kuroinu mercs?"

"Hey. Your right. But where is the rest of them?"

"Something not right about this."

The two guards watch as the orc, and his prisoners came closer and closer. They thought they must have been riding a horse but when they got closer the guard's mouths dropped open in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"A wolf of some sort?"

"I have seen wolves. They sure as hell don't get that big!"

What came up was Krognak was on the warg but what drew their attention, and they had to keep themselves from laughing were the three dark elves clinging to him as if their lives depended on it. The warg stopped right in front of their guards and let out a loud growl that caused them to take a step back from fear, and the warg seemed to smile at their fear.

Krognak began to step off but had to keep his balance when the three females didn't let go. In his arms was Olga while Chole was clung to his back. Lucretia's arms were wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his midsection. Krognak didn't seem to be bothered by the extra weight though he had a look of annoyance.

"Get off."

The two dark elves released him but were sending him glares. He didn't pay attention to it but was looking down at Olga who was merely smiling up at him.

"Get down."

"Can you carry me?"

Krognak answer was to drop her on the ground. Olga frowned up at him.

"Lets go."

"Um...you not allowed to bring that thing inside."

Krognak and Snow both sent glares over at the guard who gulped.

"You allow horses inside."

"Yea...But that thing isn't a horse! It could eat somebody!"

Krognak glared for a minute before sighing.

"Then you two can keep an eye on him."

"WHAT!"

Krognak didn't say anything to them but turned his attention back to Snow.

"Don't kill them or hurt them...too much."

The warg just snorted in amusement.

The group ignored the two guards sputtering and yells as they walked in.

"He was...joking right?"

The guards glanced over at the warg who layed down on its stomach, but they saw it looking at them like one would when a full buffet was laid out in front of them. It even traced one of its claws on the ground all the while staring at them and...licked its mouth.

'We're going to get eaten.' Were the two thoughts.

Krognak pushed through the crowds while standing close to Olga. Reason being was the crowd were all glaring at her. They were also doing the same to the other two females, but most of their anger was focused on Olga.

"Why is that bitch doing here?"

"Is she surrendering?"

"Isn't that the orc that went with the Kurionu mercs?"

"He is. But where are the rest of them."

"The bastard probably left them to die and is taking all the glory for itself."

"Damn beast."

Krognak could feel his hand tightening into a fist. Every sentence that he could hear was making him more angrier.

He relaxed a little when he saw the entrance to the castle.

'Time to for this be over already.'

As they approached they saw two knights standing in front of the door. He couldn't see their faces, but he could feel the glare being sent his way.

"You not allowed here beast."

"I brought Olga as you goddess asked."

"If memory serves me right you went with the Kurionu mercs to capture her. All we see is you here. Alone."

Krognak eyes narrowed.

"It looked like you finally showed your true colors animal."

Krognak just kept breathing more and more heavy.

"We outta put you out of your misery like the animal you are."

"SO you not going to let us in?"

"Animals don't belong inside...pig."

Krognak just let out a deep breath.

Celestine stared at the rest of seven shield alliance.

"My lady there has been no word from the Kurionu mercenaries nor the pi...Krognak." The last word was changed when Celestine sent Alicia a small glare.

"The bastard probably betrayed them!"

"Even if he did could he have killed all of them?"

"It could have been leading them into a trap!"

"So he saying him killing his own allies to save that town was a setup?"

"The pigs are expendable."

Celestine could only sigh. This meeting had been going on for two hours with most of it being things aid about the orc known as Krognak. None of them were good.

"We need to muster all of our forces!"

"Even if we did we do not know where they will attack from."

Celestine opened her mouth to speak only to stop when the doors busted open, and two knights were sent flying through it knocked out. Alicia and Claudia already had their swords drawn while Lu-Lu had her ax resting against her shoulder with an eager smile on her face. Each one of them was tensed and ready for whatever came through the door.

Krognak walked through the doors carrying a knight by his throat in his right hand. He moved his head to the side to dodge a dagger that would have stabbed him right between the eyes. He just sent a look of annoyance to Maia who glared right at him.

Krognak just grunted in annoyance before tossing the knight to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VOLT!?"

"So this is where the magic happens."

Everyone turned to see Olga with her two companions walk in. Olga had a smirk on her face as she stared around the room before her eyes stopped on Celestine who stared back at her.

"Quaint."

"The beast went crawling back to its master. Such a good dog."

Krognak just sent a glare at the halfling.

"Krognak I see you were successful."

"What did you do to the guards?"

"They wouldn't let us in, so I convinced them to show us the way."

"You threw two of them through the doors while carrying the last one."

"They showed us the way, and they were the first ones in." Was Krognak response while Claudia sent him a glare.

"It doesn't change the fact that it is here alone without Volt and his men."

"That is true."

"Tch. Don't bother with him. He is not going ever to come back."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Maia roared while rushing towards Krognak with both swords drawn while he just stared at her with a bored look.

"DIE!"

Krognak raised his sword and blocked both her swords and before she could attack again he lifted one leg and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying backward a few feet.

"Are you done?"

Maia response was to glare at him.

"There is a possibility that he will return."

"But you just said..."

"He's not dead."

That caused them all to be confused.

"Can you please explain," Celestine spoke while motioning with her hand to stop any other comments.

"We took the fort like you said. But that was Volt intention the entire time."

"That was all our intention."

"Was your intention to turn all women into sex slaves for all men?"

That stumped all of them.

"What...do you mean?"

"Volt plans on creating a sex empire where all women regardless of age will be nothing more than slaves to men," Krognak spoke while catching a dagger that was thrown at him.

"YOU LYING FAT PIG! There is no way Volt would betray us." Maia spoke.

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Because you probably stabbed him in the back. Its what all you pigs are good at."

"The fact of the matter is that you have no proof of what you claim and yet we have no proof of your betrayal," Claudia spoke with a neutral tone.

Celestine could only sit back in her chair. It was true what Claudia said, and yet Krognak spoke with no fear. He even looked them dead in the eyes without breaking a sweat. So either he had the best poker face, or he was telling the truth.

"What are we going to her?"

The question caused Celestine to freeze. She glanced over to that everyone had turned their attention from Krognak to Olga. The two dark elves stood in front of her glaring at everyone with their hands on their swords.

"Like it matters. I say we kill her and be done with it."

"Then what are we waiting for." Luu Luu spoke while jumping up from her seat.

Before anyone could say a word, she lept over the table while raising her ax above her head and swung down intending to split Olga right down the middle. The ax approached Olga until Luu Luu had swung it completely downward. To everyone confusion, there was no blood.

There was a thud of metal hitting the ground causing everyone to glance over. They saw it was the blade part of the ax. Glancing back they could see the top part of the handle was missing. Glancing over they saw Krognak standing there with his sword raised and eye burning with anger.

"You dare protect her!"

"If you going to kill her then do it like a warrior instead of a sneak attack."

"That's the proof right there that he betrayed Volt!"

"I gave them my word that no harm would come to them."

"Of course. Because your word is worth so much."

Krognak glared at them all. He was so focused he didn't notice the thankful looks Celestine, Olga, Lucretia, and surprising Chole sent his way.

"You broke my ax." Luu Luu pouted while throwing the handle down and crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

Krognak just snorted.

"I say we kill them all and be done with it."

"You can try."

"Tch. None of us are afraid of you beast."

"Then you will all die braver than most."

"Enough," Celestine spoke softly.

SHe stood and began walking forward while ignoring the shouts for her to stay away from the beast and its master. Krognak stared down at her with a neutral expression while she just flashed him a small smile. Snorting Krognak stepped to the side but kept a watchful eye on her.

Soon she was standing in front of Olga with the two staring at each other with no expressions on their faces. Everyone was tense since they didn't know what would happen.

"It's ironic. If my memory is correct. We were both trying to extinguish each other heart."

"Yes."

"So what now Celestine? Do you plan on taking me captive or ending me here and now?"

Celestine just smiled though there was no malice in it.

"I want to have my friend back that I lost a long time ago."

Olga stared at her for a few seconds with no emotion. Not even a twitch. That why it surprised everyone when she pulled Celestine into a hug startling her.

"I missed you to...Cele." Olga spoke softly.

Regaining her composure, Celestine returned the hug.

The girls could only stare in shock while Krognak just stared at the scene with a blank expression.

"Are all orcs like you are?"

Krognak glanced down at the halflings.

"Are all halflings annoying as you?"

Krognak walked up to the two while ignoring everyone else.

"I kept my word. I will be leaving now."

Celestine stared at Krognak while Olga looked sad.

"Bad idea."

Krognak glared over at Prim.

"You will let an orc loose. What will stop him from killing and raping."

"You gave me your word." Krognak snarled while tightening his hand on his sword.

Celestine stared at him before giving a small, sad smile.

"I did."

"My lady you can't be..." She stopped when Celestine raised her hand.

"Go."

Krognak stared at her before turning and began walking off.

"IS THAT IT!?"

He stopped and turned his head to stare at Chole.

"You are going to walk off knowing what Volt is planning to do!?" Chole yelled while running and standing in front of him.

Krognak didn't say a word but merely stared at her.

"You are just a coward."

Krognak stared at her only to suddenly punch her in the stomach causing everyone to gasp while Chole just fell to her knees gasping for air while holding her chest.

SHe looked up only to flinch from the cold look Krognak was giving her.

"This is not my fight. Why would I risk my life for people who would not even care if I died."

Krognak turned his cold look to the rest of them casuing them to flinch. Glancing at Celestin and Olga his eyes soften. Turning he walked over to door only to stop at it.

"I wish you all well in the war to come."

With that last sentence he was gone.


End file.
